Behind The Lines
by Captain Cutter
Summary: Life. It seems to pass by so fast. It's like a video game where everyone is fighting the same bosses, but on different levels. War is just an arena. Another boss, or chapter in a story. My story. I'm fighting for too many things, and too many people. Everything was taken away so easily. A puppet on a string, and the UNSC is pulling the strings. Follow my adventure.
1. Far From Home

**New version of Spartan 116. Make sure to review, follow, and favorite.**

"You've got until sundown to bring someone in, or I'll end you myself. We don't need failure if we are to defeat our enemy" she snaps.

"I understand" I reply then end the transmission. I sigh brushing a hand over my hair.

The transport ship makes a stop in the city of Luxor. I step into the hangar. The first step is to pass through customs. I wait in line as we pass through a metal detector, and fortunately I didn't bring any weapons.

When my turn comes up I hand over any metal objects I have on me, and everything in my pockets. Once through I retrieve my items then leave the station.

To be honest I'm not sure when the best time would be to make my move, but even in war I know the best place to go: The Park. I flag down a taxi, and hand the driver money. I've already gotten a pretty basic idea on what the boss wants. She did give a list of specifics including age, height, and weight. It has to be a male.

Once there I sit on a bench then stretch my legs out. 16:24 I have time to observe. I glance around at all of the people. Searching. Being a park there are many families here, and it's a good spot to search. Except I'm not allowed to take a subject in a public place.

A birthday party. Interesting.

I locate a pair of binoculars then observe except only for a couple seconds to avoid suspicion. My cover is that I'm a bird Watcher. There we go. Brown hair, blue eyes. Seems like the correct requirements, and there's an older child meaning the parents won't be too heartbroken.

I lay back, and cross my legs. I could pull the old bait trick where I use something appealing to lure the child away, but I shake my head. Too many parents. Too many eyes. I guess the waiting game begins. I just need more time.

I contact my boss, and keep an eye on the new subject. "Progress?" She questions like an interrogator. Creepy lady really, and no one ever sees her unless you're up in the command chain. I'm just a foot soldier, but get this right then I'll jump up two spots.

"I have a target in sight except there's too many eyes. I need more time" I reply.

"How many times do we have to grant more time?!" She almost yells.

"I know. I have it this time, no more mistakes. He's better than the last one" I explain in an almost pleading tone. I'e been out here on this planet for almost a month, and three weeks. Upper command is up my as about this.

I can hear her growl. "You have until 0400 hours to contact me with progress, or you're done" she orders.

"Done" means dead. Someone's going get sent to shoot me. No more chances. "I understand" I say after a while. Glancing back up I focus on observing the family.

I feel a chill up my spine then sigh with relief. The last subject was older, and tried to rebel before she vanished. I've never seen her after that because command doesn't tell us that much, but I'm sure they weren't released.

I head off to a restaurant to grab a bite to eat. It's a cheap meal because I'm not wasting my money on a subject even if I'd be killed instead. Inside of my wallet is the address. Stolen from a bill in the mother's pocketbook.

I type the coordinates into the gps, and follow it. The address is located near Elysium city. Why drive to another city for a party? Never mind why does it matter?

I park my car down the street, and head back down. The house sits on the beach side close to the ocean. I tread down the hill then duck down. Assuming there isn't an alarm system.

I start down the hill then keep an eye out. I reach long grass then take cover still watching for lights except I freeze for a moment. I can hear something nearby.

Voices, soft voices.

I sit on my knees to locate the source of the voices. I can barely see two children laying in the grass ahead. I pull out a bottle with a liquid in it. I dump a little on a rag, and then I slowly creep my way closer.

I cover both of their mouths to prevent them from screaming. The rag knocks out the girl first, and I hold down the boy. "Keep quiet. You tell anyone, and you die" I threaten.

"Is there an alarm?" I hiss uncovering his mouth so he can speak, "Something that makes noise when you go inside" I add. The boy shakes his head. "You have a brother?" I question. "H-his name is Dylan, a-and he is t-three years old" he says crying.

Damn a year below what we need, but I hope it doesn't matter to the boss.

I hold the rag over his mouth until he falls asleep. I have the audacity to carry them both inside. I open the glass door very slowly. I lay the two children on the couch.

I slip into the first room I see before freezing. Parents. I retreat carefully then use more or the drug to knock them out too. Need to be careful before I use it all.

I have to save a little for the last kid.

I search the last bedroom, and find the kid I'm looking for. Not sure whether, or not I'll need the drug then I just pick the kid up. I rest his head on my shoulder to carry him.

I shut the glass door behind me after ensuring it was locked. I head down to the beach carrying the boy. Now I have to get back to Draco III. It's an outer colony not far from here. Well not far compared to the distance from here to Earth.

I brought the kid back to the rental car I picked up earlier, and buckled him in the backseat. I leave the house, and continue down the road. I open a com channel to my superior. She's not the highest rank, but she's up there.

"I'm surprised you called. An hour late" she says before I glance down. 0509 hundred hours. Holy shit. "I'm good, and ready for transport. I will arrive in a few days." I explain to her. "Very well, but make haste. You're already late" she says.

I feel a lump in my throat. The boss will not be happy. He could have me killed even if I completed the mission. "I understand" I reply as she cuts the transmission. I have to drive through Luxor to reach the port in order to board the cargo ship, or I can return to the station. Except when the parents find out the boy is missing they'll contact the authorities.

However, if we're off the planet by then they won't be able to do anything. I take a side road, and change course. Transport it is. It'll be a while before I get back to Luxor. I also have to return the car. It's only a rental.

The transport takes eight days to reach Draco III then it's through more customs. Once that was done I was in the clear. I carry the boy outside "Took you long enough" someone says as I left the station.

"Trent" I greet while buckling the boy Dylan in the backseat. "He's out. Woke up during the trip, and threw a tantrum" I explain as Trent shakes his head. "At least you got him. You're the last one to arrive, but we're going quiet for a while" he tells me.

"Some idiot tripped ONI, and now they know about one kidnapping. Oh course the guys upstairs had the one executed" he added. I pray that I won't be next.

Trent leaves the city, and we begin the four and a half hour drive to pickup point. I kick back, and decide to sleep the ride. I am jolted awake by Trent. "The kid's up" he says.

Dylan

The stranger yells at me to be quiet waking up the person next to him. He gives me a stern stare, "not another sound out of you, or I'll take my hand and slap you" he threatens. I don't respond.

I scratch my nails on the seat, and stare out the window. I can't see the huge lake where mum and dad live. There's no long grass where my big brother used to play with his friends.

I don't remember any of it being close to home. We leave the big place mamma calls a city. She said there were many across our home. I think she said many people live together there, and that I go to school in a city too.

We pass by many tall plants. My brother used to scare me, and say that monsters lived inside them. He said they're big, and strong. They can kill someone with a big swipe of their claws.

On the road we pass many cars. Mommy's car is a red one.

I turn to look through the front as the car slows down. The first man turns us down a dirt road. A couple seconds later he stops the car at a house.

It looks old, and ugly. Next to it is a smaller red building. The car slows to a stop. The second person came around the car to where I am sitting, and I unbuckle the seatbelt.

He takes me by the shirt, and I end up in the dirt. I get to my feet then the person forces me to walk next to him. Ihear a bang from a door. Coming up to us is a old lady. She looks mean, and scary.

The person who drove the car gave her something then we walk behind her house. I don't even know what I am. I want mommy. I do remember what the one said to me about being quiet.

On the other side of the home is a field of grass. Long grass. It reminds me of the beach. There was a ship sitting there. I get taken aboard, and buckled up.

I watch the doors close then it's black. I just sit there. I wanna go home. I start biting my nails. The second guy it sitting away from me with his head back.

I think he is sleeping.

For the record. The grammarof the next few chapters will be bad because I'm trying to write it from the point of view of Dylan.


	2. Training

The man who kidnapped me is named Danny. The second one is Trent. They brought us to a secret location, and it turns out I wasn't the only one there. I remember a lot of yelling that day.

"Sit down, and be quiet!" He yelled. The guy who brought me here forces me to the floor. Everyone is wailing. In the confusion several other people burst in. They add to the yelling. A loud boom sends us scrambling.

I run in circles. There's only one exit, so we're trapped. "Sit!" A lady yells over the noise. The other people start sitting us down by force. It takes longer for the noise to die down.

"Unless you want to get your butt beaten by a baton I suggest you be quiet! From now on no talking." To add to her point she came around randomly hitting someone with the metal stick.

All of us were paired off with a soldier. My partner is an older lady named Arkesha. She's good with guns, but can't fight. Basically the goal is to put people with different skills as teachers to mix up our abilities.

My abilities are as Arkesha says, lacking. She says I am slow, but I am smart. I wish I was faster. They made us run a lot the second month to tire everyone out. We ran a trail, and the people chase us with electric sticks. They shock us when we slow down.

I won't talk about the first month just yet.

I know everyone was tired. I felt like I wanted to fall over. We got to eat afterwards then we get to sleep. Arkesha took me to the place where they shoot guns into targets.

Zero-Five Hundred hours.

I get shaken awake by Arkesha. "Time to get up" she says. I push up with my arms, and place my bare feet on the floor. "Come on. We're going to head out" she whispers.

Kesha, and I pass the other sleeping kids as I rub my eyes. I follow her to her office. "Here" she says giving me some clothes, and shoes. Kesha sent me to her bathroom to change.

It was a grey t-shirt with black shorts. The shoes she gave me were for running. The same type of shoes mamma made me put on when I would go outside to play. There were socks too.

She told me to sit on the floor after I came out. She said she had to use the bathroom then we'd go.

After she is done then I have to follow her again. She tells me that we will run everyday, so that I can be faster. At the bottom of the base there is a road that goes in a circle, but there is no ending.

There are many symbols, and lines on it.

"What is it?"

"It's called a track. Cars run on the road, people run on a track." She answers.

"Why doesn't it go anywhere?" I question still confused.

"The track is used for people to get better at running" she says. We go to a room where there is equipment. She hands me a small green bag. It's like a bookbag.

"It's five pounds. You should be able to carry it" she says.

Kesha ties the strap around my belly to hold the bag still.

"It's filled with sand as a weight. You're going to need a lot of strength" she adds. Kesha carries the fifty. She says it's much heavier.

Kesha leads me back to the track.

"Pick up the pace kid we have a schedule!" she yells. Kesha runs her own speed.

"You don't stop until I tell you that you can understood?" she adds. Kesha puts something in her ears, and I can hear music playing.

I have to stop multiple times during the run, or I go to sleep. My belly aches, my legs hurts, and I need something to drink. I don't know how long we had been running.

Kesha told me when we are done.

"Now put the weight back where you found it" she tells me. I head away from her, and she whacks me.

"Hurry up! What part of hurry up don't you understand?!" She shouts causing me to whimper, but I run again.

In the range there are targets that line the walls.

"Targets are lined up this way, and your job is to hit them" she says. They kinda look like people.

"I'm not handing you a firearm anytime soon, but I'll teach you about aim, and how the weapon works. I don't expect you to remember all this in one day" she says. Kesha has me follow her to what she calls as the armory.

"They supply weapons, armor, ammo. The armory is your best friend, and each is kept under control by a Gunny. For the record don't make him mad too often, and don't argue with him. Weapons are his job" she explains.

The Gunny is named Gus, but no one calls him that. You just call him Gunny. He's short, and has brown hair with hazel eyes.

Kesha said shorter people often have bigger tempers, and that's why you don't make Gunny mad. He's not always forgiving.

"You have a name boy?" He questions me. I don't say anything at first as this is all still new to me.

"Well?" He asks again more demanding. I feel another whack, and yelp falling to the floor.

"Dylan" I mumble staring at the floor.

"Speak up" he says harshly then whacks me again.

"Dylan" I repeat.

"Dylan" he repeats, "when someone talks to you that means you look them in the eye, and don't mumble. I hate mumbling!" He too yells at me, so I just start to cry.

"Now, how can I help the both of you today?" He turns his attention back to Kesha.

"We're headed off to the range, I need my pistol, and a couple clips for it. He won't need a weapon for today" she informs him.

Gunny takes the cigar out of his mouth, and beckons us to follow him. There are many tables with weapons on them.

"What is that?" I ask pointing to a bigger one. I mumbled at first, but a look from Gus made me correct myself.

It had three holes in the front, and a box on the side. Gunny came over to stand next to me.

"It's called a rocket launcher. It's used for vehicles, and it can lock onto targets" he explains, "quite heavy, but very useful."

"And that?" I point to a small ball with a pin.

"That's a grenade, they explode. Shrapnel can injure your opponents." He affirms. Gunny picks it up, so I can get a closer look. It has rough edges.

"Cool" I remark.

Arkesha doesn't say anything as I go asking about the other weapons in the room. There are many different shapes, and sizes.

"That's a big gun" I exclaim pointing to one with a long nose.

"Sniper rifle, it allows you to aim at targets from long distances" he says, "handy for killing someone from afar."

"How does it do that?" I question. Gunny picks up the rifle, and shows it to me.

"You see this?" He asks motioning to a metal circle with glass on one part. It's a green color, but on the other side everything looks like it's normal color.

"It's called a scope. It allows you to see farther than you can with your own eyes" he points out.

"I wanna learn to shoot that one" I tell Arkesha, and she just shrugs, "We'll get to all of them, and I'll let you shoot it. Except you have to earn that weapon."

Kesha shows me her pistol, also called a magnum. Pistol is like another word. Kesha says I can watch her shoot, but it's going to be loud. On our way out we pass some other people. I wave to the other kid.

Back in the range I continue to follow her.

"Here" she says handing me earmuffs.

"The sound will hurt your ears, but you'll get used to it" she tells me. I put them on my ears then pat them down. I get to watch her reload her gun. Kesha shows me about the safety. She says you have the safety on when you're not using the gun. The pistol has five bullets in it.

After the shooting she made me run some more. However, this time there is a sled then there is a weight put on it. I had to drag that. What made me feel better is that a couple hours after we got up then the other people show up.

The other kids have to something like what I did, but their person did different things. I am one of the few kids who had to run with a bag.

She didn't run with me this time, but everytime I pass by her I can hear the music. It's hard to miss because it's very loud, and noisey.

By this time my belly rumbles. I haven't eaten. I wonder if I should ask because the last time I did she yelled at me. She just told me to do as I am told.

"Dylan, come" she yells from across the room. I pull on my shirt, and head over to her.

"Stop, arms by your side. Head forward" she says grabbing me. She makes me stand like that. Arkesha moves my hands to my sides.

I can see a man walking in. I can tell he's important because Arkesha is doing the same thing.

"Send him back to the dorm. The boss has called a meeting" he orders her. Kesha looks down at me, and motions me to go. I don't want to get yelled at, so I run out of the room. It turns out I am not the only one sent back. There is a person standing across from the door. One of the first kids to arrive hesitates to walk pass him.

I stop behind the gathering. I follow the wall then go inside. I don't stop running until I jump on my bed, and hug my legs. I just feel safe here for some reason, but there's no running, loud booms, or yelling.

Someone throws a pillow at me. I turn to see someone wave at me. I get up to go sit with them.

"Are you okay?" I ask quietly. There is a red mark on his arm, and I can feel that it is warm.

"What hurt you?" I ask.

"The guy that is with me. I can't march" he says.

Arkesha's hit me like that before.

"I'mDylan."

He gets up from the floor to sit on the bed.

"I'm Kaleb, and I'm five."

I hold up three fingers to tell him how old I am.

The boss calls a meeting every month. Sometimes Arkesha would not come back, and then I would train with someone else. Sometimes another kid would come train with us. She once told me that they go on missions to kill their enemy.

"Get up, and form a single file line!" The guard yells coming. I jump up then follow another boy as we move to stand behind each other.

"Your eyes should be facing the front, and your head shouldn't be facing the floor" he yells. He walks by us, and grabs me by the neck to raise my head.

"Stop staring at the floor, or I'll add a few more scars to your arms" he threatens.

He continues walking correcting every mistake as we march. No one knows where we're going now. We walk back through the hallway, and head a different direction. This time we walk into a room smaller than where the track is. It's filled with tables. There are many people in here, and it's loud.

"Head through that door to get lunch, and then sit over there. Don't move until someone comes to get you" he instructs us.

Finally something to eat. I wait patently for my turn, and pick up the tray of food. I walk pass the other tables to sit in the back. It made me feel safe that there are in front of me, and I can see more. I just feel scared. I wave down Kaleb, and pat the table with my hand. I want him to sit with me. Kaleb is taller than me, and older.

"They gave us watermelon. My momma could cut one up, so we can eat it when it gets hot" he explains.

"Grapes are my favorite" I say picking the seeds out of the food. The fruit is juicey, and yummy.

"I like to suck the seeds out then spit them into the water because they taste yucky."

The cup has milk in it, and I drink a little before pulling a piece of chicken off the bone.

"How long do you think we will be here?" Kaleb asks.

"I think forever."

"That's a very long time."

We got to eat for a while then a woman comes to order us back into a line, and she also checks us over. The lady stops us by two doors then she says we have 30 minutes to use the restroom, shower, and prepare for bed. They gave us a new set of clothes to change into. At least the water is warm for kids up in the front. If you took too long then they lady would beat you with a shocker stick. We have to line up again, and march.

I'm pretty sure we started calling her the Mean one.

They take us back to the dorm where we are sent to bed. The lady stands guard, and she makes sure that we sleep by walking around the room. She scares me, but this time I don't feel safe in my bed. That's the daily schedule. Except when Arkesha didn't have to go to the meeting she taught me stuff like math.

The one thing I remember most about my childhood is our first contact with the enemy. Years of simple to complex training shape our bodies, and minds. They drill us hours on end, punishing the weak. They started to wake us up an hour early, and soon they train us as a group. After so many years of individual training they want us to work together.

Arkesha did let me shoot the sniper rifle. It actually was my first mission alone, but I'll get to that later.

Our first encounter with our enemy didn't take place in a mission. If I remember it was actually about 0300 hours when it happened, and it was about 2 years after we were taken.

"Wake up!"

I bolt up, and find everyone scrambling to get up, so I jump out of bed.

"Make your bed, and it better be neat!" The night guard yells at us. I rub the sleep from my eyes.

I fix the blanket over the bed then set the pillow on top. I pat it down on both end to flatten it. We line up as usual in the position of attention. The night guard takes the lead then instead of our usual training he takes us outside the base. "Double time" he orders. We picked up the pace, and start to run.

"Your destination is a mile, the last kid to arrive gets punished" he informs us.

Suddenly the tone changes. I shove someone out of my path as we take off running. I shoved anyone who came close to me. I didn't want to be punished. Punishment usually involved an assault from the electric baton.

The sky is still dark out, but it's warm. I don't remember the last time I saw trees, or grass. They kept us inside most of the day. The breeze blows the strands of hair out of my face. Running through the forest is wonderful. Even though we're in a race it feels peaceful. I take a deep breath of air between faster breaths. I glance behind me a bit to see the others a little father away. I wasn't first of course.

I slow down to catch my breath, speeding up every time someone came close. The only other thing I have to worry about is Kaleb. He's in front of me. I don't want him to lose.

I run alongside him.

"I don't want to be last Dylan" he says with tears in his eyes. Kaleb's teacher is a lot meaner than mine.

"Just keep going, and you'll be fine" I promised him, "I won't let you lose."

I run beside him every step of the way. I won't leave him behind because Kaleb's my friend. We eventually came to a large building, and race inside. Arkesha is waiting for us with her hands crossed behind her back.

I bent over, and threw up in the grass. My heart is pounding in my head. I feel sick again.

"Walk it off" Kesha says to me. I gain my bearing, and follow the others inside.

I can a glimpse of the victim as they receive their punishment. I didn't get a good look, so I don't know if they are a girl or boy. We're lead to a huge room lined with seats. We fill in the chairs. In the center of the room is a stage with large purple curtains. Standing there is a man in uniform.

"My name is Robert Watts, and it has been brought to my attention that our enemy is gaining a foothold on our activities, so it is time to show you the enemy you have been training to combat" he begins then a soldier pulls down a string. There is a cart sitting on stage with a white box that has been turned sideways. Cords connect the box to an outlet. Pictures appeared before us.

"Do any of you know what this stands for?" He asks. Four large letters appear on the screen.

U, N, S, and C. I have no idea what they meant. I'm eager to find out. After a moment of silence Robert spoke again.

"United Nations Space Command, or UNSC for short."

**What did you think? **


	3. The Escape

"Untied Nations Space Command, or UNSC for short."

"Recently they've destroyed a cargo ship of ours, and hundreds of troops are starving to death. Many more are dying wounds" he explains, then shows pictures as proof.

Blood. Lots of blood.

In addition there are bodies too. The UNSC killed those poor people. Why would they do that? I wonder.

"The UNSC has assassinated a high ranking offical, and left his young daughter to bare witness to the murder. Now she's traumatized" he explains.

At least the daughter didn't have to train like us.

"That is what you've worked so hard for. To help us spill their blood through the streets, and destroy their families like they do ours" he persuades.

Not once did it cross my mind that maybe we were the bad guys. To be honest I don't think it cross anyone's mind. We believed the UNSC were the killers.

He remained silent letting the information sink into our minds.

"Now there is good news" he begins then walks a little bit around the stage.

"A few soldiers have managed to capture three of the UNSC soldiers, and the time to become part of our ranks in upon us, so we shall spill their blood. Let them pay for their crimes!" He shouts then a few people cheer soon some of us join in.

We can bring justice to the little girl!

The guards move aside as Robert starts to exit, and I scramble to eagerly follow wondering how we are to punish the killers. Kaleb is right on my tail then two more then others join in.

Outside there is more guards. A military vehicle pulls up, and the first guard opens the door. He drag a gagged man from the car.

The man is unarmed, and uninjured. He glances at us before shock fills his face.

A second man is lead around the car, and he too is shocked to see us. The two men are forced to the concrete.

"The third one escaped" a guard says to Robert.

"No matter. It will work" Robert insists. I kept staring at them. They are both wearing a vest, and it has the word UNSC printed on the back. The men are brought to their feet.

I hear a whistle then turn behind me to see Arkesha. She snaps her fingers to get the attention of everyone, and motions back to the base. They want us to run again.

I tug on Kaleb, and we steal the lead of course including the aggression. The race is on again. My shoes pound on the dirt as I run back.

I'm still tired from earlier. This time I can't keep up with Kaleb. Kaleb's fear keeps him ahead. Me? I lingered behind trying to catch my breath.

I shove someone close to me into the dirt to keep ahead. After a few more seconds I feel sick again. My energy is draining. My throat had been dry for a while because we didn't get to drink anything after waking up.

My knees give out, and I end up in the dirt. I get up to run alongside another boy. He's the same age as me I think.

"Dylan" I said to him. The boy looks angry.

"What?" He snaps, "my name is Dylan" I say.

I figure out quickly that he had been last. Pink scars line his arms. The boy doesn't reply to me, but I know he's thinking. I'm not sure if I should be worried, or not.

"Mathew" he finally answers. I'm not really sure what to say next, but maybe I can calm things down a bit.

"I'm sorry. About what happened to you" I say, but no answer. Not even a glance. If only I had seen it coming. Mathew didn't intend to be last, and I just made myself an easy target.

Suddenly Mathew leaps onto of me, and punches me in the face several times. He gets up as quick then takes off leaving me laying in the dirt. I lay stunned for a moment before someone kicked me.

The guard who pulled the first soldier out of the car grabs me by the neck, and forces me to my feet. I feel angry. I'm going to hurt Mathew. I hear a click, and the guard is on me in a flash.

I just scream as he lashes a fury of blows on me. Instincts kick in, and I start kicking my legs. He uses his baton on my arms, and legs. I curl into a ball to try, and protect myself. I can feel a stinging pain. I begin to cry as the guard stands up.

The one thing that makes me even more angry is that the other kids are watching me. Out of the corner of my eye I can see him. I get up, and brush my tears away then the dirt coating my body.

I don't speak a word to him as I pass by, but I stray a little away from the group. I pick up a rock, and hesitate.

Would I get into trouble for fighting with someone?

I think about it for a minute. I move closer to Mathew hiding the rock in my pocket.

In a swift move I leap onto him, and grab the collar of his shirt. I crumble part of it up to tighten around his neck while he kicks at me. I sit on him to stop him from moving.

His shirt stops him from breathing, and once he is weaker I get up to start kicking him. I aim anywhere I can land a hit as the other kids start cheering for a fight. I start using my fists while Mathew lay dazed like he had done to me.

That's what he gets for beating on me. I don't want to be a target just because I wanted to be nice to him.

I take a couple steps back to let him get up expecting a fight. However, to my dismay Mathew backs away brushing his clothes off. He won't dare to look at me.

If I'm honest I'm happy Mathew wouldn't fight me because he is stronger. I find out why he backed away when Arkesha comes up beside me.

"Well done" she says.

"Am I in trouble?" I ask looking up at her.

"Of course. I'll just wake you up earlier, and you'll work a lot harder. Can't tell you how humiliated you would be if you lost" she explains.

"Are we gonna kill them?" I ask her motioning to the two soldiers.

"Eventually, but we're going to break them for information using the most brutal method we can come up with" she replies. I follow her inside for our daily routine.

Today Kesha makes me eat early in the morning, so we can work all day.She actually made me run until I threw up.

It gave me headaches.

The soldiers actually were kept here on the base for few months, and that's when we got to chase them.

Oddly enough they gathered us together to introduce tracking. Much like the day they arrived we got woken up early.

Well it wasn't too much early. About an hour to be precise. Robert Watts gathers us in the chow hall, and briefs us while we eat.

"The two men that we have captured escaped this morning, and have fled into the forest. Now is your chance to get revenge. So, using the skills you have been taught your first mission is to chase them down then dispose of them" he explains pausing for a minute.

Robert is too calm for someone who lost prisoners. It makes me concerned. After we eat they take us outside, and let us go. We get to hunt.

Robert told us that there is a ship that is following the men as they flee. Kesha gave me, and a girl what she called a com.

It let's her comunicate with us from long distances. So, we go in the direction of the ship.

"Dylan, the subjects are 12 klicks North. In english that means go left" Kesha tells me. I yell her words out to my brothers, and sisters.

This time I let Mathew lead because he can take one of them down for us to get.

Mathew doesn't even look at me as I catch up to him. I slow down a bit to keep an eye on him. If he jumps me again then I'll be ready.

The one problem is that the soldiers have much more stamina, and speed than us.

"Kesha, they are better than us. How do we catch them?" I ask her. "That part has already been dealt with. You just have to kill them" she assures me.

Kesha again directs us closer to the two people. "The faster runners go first, and circle them" Mathew yells. I pick up speed a little bit, and catch a glimpse of the first soldier.

He's stripped down to a t-shirt, and pants. They must have taken his gear. Both of them must be defenseless. According to Kesha they split up. The ship can only chase one of them down.

The second soldier will get away.

We track down the first soldier, and I leap on his back to slow him down. The man grabs me by the neck then throws me to the ground.

I grab his foot, and wrap my legs around his to limit his movement until another kid can land on his back.

Two of us were on him.

Three.

Four.

We brought him down to the ground as everyone else arrived. It became chaos. With all of the weight on him I think he lost the ability to breathe, but did he fight.

The soldier got up then rolls on the ground to get me off, and to get the other kid off. He starts to strike out at us. I stumble back when he hits me twice in the head with a rock. I crawl away holding my head. It starts to pound. I reach into my pocket to retrieve the rock I picked up earlier. I aim for his legs cutting them to make them bleed.

Spill their blood.

The man breaks away to keep running. Even hurt he is determined. I run to catch up with him, but I'm tired. I stop to walk for a second, or two.

I have to keep up with the others. My head is pounding when I start to run, and it hurts so bad. I just stop, and walk.

The soldier gets away.

Our fastest runners can't keep up with him. I catch up with then to find the others panting. "Lost him, but we've got his trail" someone says to me. Kesha hasn't said a thing since we found him.

"We need to find rocks to throw" I say feeling the one resting in my pocket. It has blood on it. Once everyone has a breath then we follow his trail.

I'm not sure how long it's been since we left the base.

I hear a growl then a boy kicks up dirt.

"Tracks are gone" he admits in defeat.

"What now?" Mathew questions. I shake my head, "not sure. Arkesha has been quiet since we saw the soldiers, but she's not answering now."

"So, what do we do?" A girl asks, and I scratch my head.

"Um let's head back" Caleb suggests. The group turns to return to base. I'm hungry.

Why doesn't Kesha answer?

"Wait" the same girl stopping firmly. Mathew growls crossing his arms. "What? Scared?" He accuses, so I grab the rock in my pocket to threaten him with.

"Shut up."

"What if we send a scout?" She suggests as I stare Mathew down. I wish he would fight me again, so I can beat him to death.

"Who do you suggest then kid?" I pester, "it makes sense though."

"I'm that fastest, and it's Destiny by the way. Maybe the reason Kesha isn't responding is because the UNSC is there" she snaps at me waving her hand through her blonde hair. She has freckles on her cheeks, and hazel eyes.

"Kesha could be dead for all we know."

I roll my eyes, "the rest of us can climb into the trees to be sure that we'll be hidden" I poke in. Destiny spins around on her heels to start running.

I steal a glance at Mathew to see a stupid look on his face, so I smack him. I find a average sized tree, and grab the first branch with one hand. I heave myself up up reach a big fat branch then sit on it.

I sit back up against the tree, but stand up to see of I can see the top of the base. I can't, so I climb higher. I just barely see the top standing on my tippy toes.

We didn't hear anything, but the birds.

We didn't know what to do.

We don't know what happened.

This frustrates me.

They gave of training, they gave us skills. How can we put then to good use? The key might be to survive. To hold our tongue, so we can fight again.

Bring honor to our families.

I sit in silence. Impatience makes me look down at the others. It seems I'm not the only one staring at the base. I jump grabbing at the branch tightly. There is a noise that is blaring, and it's repeating.

What is making that noise? It gives the bases location away.

Branches snapping forces me to duck down to hide.

"Dylan! Ian!"

Destiny bolts into view, "Dylan, we have to run. They're here, and they're looking for us!" She exclaims. I scramble down the tree urging the others to hurry. There are only eleven of us.

Kesha said there was more, but they are else ware, so the enemy won't catch all of us at once.

Five boys, and Six girls. Me, Mathew, Kaleb, Ian, and Eduardo are the boys. We call Eduardo, Eddie for short.

Destiny, Sophie, Anna, Tiffany, Sylvia, and Hailey are the girls.

"Come on, come on" I urge basically bouncing on my feet. We run in a tight group to stay together. I get the sudden urge to run faster. I dare to look behind only to see trees.

The trees start to leave, and reach longrass. There is a hill leading down to the grass, so we climb down. It has rocks on it.

The field is wet, muddy, and big. We run through the water. The droplets splash against my legs then my socks start to get wet.

"Dylan, do you have your com? I lost mine" Anna asks me. I reach up to feel the small plastic piece in my ear.

"Yes" I reply slipping it into my other pocket.

Again my head starts to pound. I can feel the dried blood with a small scar. We will follow the water into the woods to hide marks left from our feet.

I tell the others to take their shoes, and socks off as the water gets deeper. The water now laps around my knees.

The group begins to walk thankfully. I carry my shoes in one hand then hold my socks to my head.

Rocks in the water scrape against the bottom of my feet. We step on the ground long enough to circle around a fallen tree.

I'm tired.

Meanwhile

"How's the search?" A Colonel questions the marine.

"No sign of the children, but they were there. There are signs of th being there" he reports. The Colonel rubs his forehead. It seems the rumors are true.

Child Soldiers have returned, but doesn't ONI have some of their own?

"The marines reported that the children had been sent to hunt them down. It's possible that they are still in the forest. I want them all alive" the Colonel orders sharply.

This mission has, so far been a failure. Colonel Robert Watts has escaped, and now eleven unknown children are in the forest.

None of the Insurrectionists will talk about the children's purpose, but I have a fair belief on what it is.

It's not a very pretty scenario.

"Commander, we have orders to secure the group. The Colonel believes that they might be still in the forest" he informs the Sergeant.

"Get a pelican in the air to scout for them while we travel on the ground. Hurry up soldier" the man yells.

A/n. Any suggestions, comments, or concerns?


	4. Freedom?

I yawn as my tummy growls. We stop to rest for a while. To my surprise Mathew offered to keep watch.

After my head stops hurting I motion the others that we need to move on.

"Shoes" I say putting mine on. We should travel across the land, but stay near the water. We eventually find a road.

"That's what big people drive on with cars" Sophie spoke finally. She has a soft voice.

Down the road is the old farmhouse I saw many years ago. I point to it. Maybe they have food. Seeing the house gave me an idea.

"Maybe we can break in, and find food" I offer.

"There is just an old lady if I remember" I add. The car is here. We approach the house, "um find a window, and look to see if you can find the old lady" Kaleb suggests. I smile at his words. Kaleb is getting better. I stand on the back porch to stare in the window. No lady. I see a door then take my shoes off.

I reach to touch the handle to turn it slowly. The door clicks, but opens to the inside. I wave down Sophie telling her to get the others over here. I step inside to peer around the door before stepping inside. The floor is cold to the touch. Kaleb looks over my shoulder then we slip inside. I close the door after everyone.

"Find the old lady" I whisper pairing off with Kaleb. He's my first choice.

The room we enter is where the food is made. It's connected to where the food is usually eaten. I walk into a bedroom. I hear water then poke Kaleb. We go back to get Destiny. The lady is in the shower. Destiny points out the door locks from the outside, so she closes it. With the door locked we return to the food room.

"No one else" Ian informs me, and we can find the food now. To be honest we ate everything we can get to except the cans because no one knows how to open them.

In another bathroom I drink water from the sink then soak my sock in the water before washing my scar. It stops it from hurting.

I do have to potty, so I shut the door.

After I'm done I look out the window for a second then gasp. I flee back to the others, "there's a pelican! They found us!" I warn. "What do we do?" Kaleb wails.

I can feel everyone's eyes on me. They want me to lead them?! I'm not good at that, but Kesha says I am smart.

"We can do what the soldiers did to escape. We have to split up. They can't follow us all" I tell them. I put my shoes on then meet the others by the door.

"Well it's now everyone for themselves. Good Luck" Destiny lectures us. She takes off leading us to follow. I break away then race to the road. It turns out Destiny is behind me with Kaleb, and Mathew, "you're the smart one. I'm sticking with you."

"Okay."

The pelican chases the bigger group of kids. There is short grass on the other side of the road, and it scrapes my legs.

"I think we should reach the city" Destiny tells me.

"There are more people, so it might be harder to find us if we hide with the people" she adds.

"This way then."

I lead them to follow the road. "I hope this leads to the city."

Tiffany

"Come on, come on" I urge. Sophie kept looking back. The pelican dropped soldiers, and they're after us. They came down after we split up, yet I didn't see any chasing Dylan's group. They must have escaped.

"Stop looking back!" I snap at her, and Sophie glares at me.

She's wasting her energy by being so concerned on they are. We have to focus on going forward.

"So I want to know where they are, shut up" she argues with me. I roll my eyes stopping.

"You really want to argue with me?" I taunt dauntingly. I'm so not in the mood for dealing with her.

I hate this girl. I wish she would get punished. Sophie frowns then tackles me.

"At least I don't still keep a pink bracelet under my pillow" she accuses me.

"Well maybe unlike you I still care for my family" I counter as we struggle through the brush. Sophie found it easy to forget her past that's why I hate her. She had deaf adopted parents.

For a moment I forgot about the UNSC soldiers until they were on top of us. I start to kick my feet, and scream. I reach down to bite skin causing my attacker to let me go, so I can fight them. I throw a pretty good hook if I do say so myself. The soldier doesn't look surprised that I start to fight him which in turn surprises me.

Did they know we'd fight back, or were they expecting it?

Well duh if your enemy is training someone wouldn't you expect them to fight back? Tiffany, you're an idiot.

I take a battle stance, and focus on my opponent.

"Stand down" he orders sharply. He's giving me orders? I don't think so. He's not my boss.

I snort lunging forward to tackle the soldier, but he's much heavier than I had predicted. This he uses to his advantage to pin me down.

"Either stand down, or I'll sedate you" he threatens, and I growl at him.

"What do you want?" I demand trying to bite on of his knees. Ignoring my question he continues to pin me.

"You want to sleep the next couple of hours? That can be arranged. It won't make me shed any tears" he stats.

I mutter many things that my mother would not approve of. The soldier grabs me by the neck to force me to my feet. You're lucky I'm not big. I slap myself mentally. Your cockiness got you caught. Way to go.

Eat this. I give him a kick in a sensitive place then follow up with an elbow to his nose.

The man stumbles back, and with new energy I bolt away. If he keeps bothering me I'll resort to killing him.

Spill their blood.

Dylan

We're so close!

I smile. Finally something is going our way. I urge the others on. We can make it. We're so close! I can see more of the buildings.

"Let's jog" Destiny says, and I pick up my paste a little bit. I pat Kaleb on the shoulder. At least you don't have to be afraid to lose. Part of kind of misses Kesha, but the other isn't sure if I should.

We're free now. No running in the morning, or being scared of a baton. The thing is I don't believe the UNSC will stop hunting us. We could have information that they want.

Wait haven't I already thought about this? I think I did.

We'll arrive at the city not too long from now, but the sun's dropping. We've been fleeing for hours. I wince again as my headache returns.

I need to lay down soon. At least the night time is cooler. Maybe there won't be as many bugs either. They bite your ears, and fly around your head. The constant buzzing is bothering. I freeze in place hearing a series of screams. They're not too close, and not too far. "Run!" I whisper fiercely then bolt. We take off running to the city.

"Stay off the leaves" I urge between breaths. At this pace we'll reach the city much faster.

The city is basically an island, but with bridges. I stop them to rest, and we hide in the brush. I close my eyes to let the pounding ease. At times I almost fell asleep, but shook my head to fight it.

"Can anyone here swim?" I ask sitting up slowly. I don't know how to swim because I've never been taught. Mathew raises a hand.

"You just claw, and kick. It takes practice to get good" he says. Once I feel better I nod then get up calmly. I motion everyone else to get to their feet. It's time to move.

"Mathew" I ask calmly, "would you lead the way?"

He stares at me surprised that I'd even consider letting him lead. To be honest being called the leader is odd because I'd rather follow someone else. That way if something happened it would be my fault. Kesha said I'm smart, and now I believe this is what she was talking about. Mathew takes us down the bank to where the water touches the shore. By not the sun has almost disappeared, yet the sky has purple, pink, yellow, orange, and red colors.

It's beautiful.

The water is freezing when we step in.

"Stay close. Very close" Mathew whispers as we start to paddle. I feel like something is poking my arms, and legs. Pins, and needles. Or was it knives, and needles?

For now the sky is pretty, and resting. No storms. I keep right up on Kaleb's side to watch him. Destiny is with Mathew who is in front of me. The distance wasn't very big, so we were able to cross in a small amount of time. It's a good thing too because as the night progressed the water became colder.

Well colder than it was. At least the cold water helped with my head. We climb on a concrete ledge then climb stairs to reach a sidewalk. The streets are mostly empty, and I'm quick to lead my friends away.

Maybe we can find a building to hide on the roof. I lead them down the sidewalk ensuring we can stand under the lights. I look everyone we pass in the eyes.

I can see you. I know you are there. No surprising me.

My fear of heights steers me away from buildings higher than four floors tall. There is a big long building with many lights, and it's three floors.

We walk along the sidewalk passing few cars parked. "We can circle around" I tell them watching more people pass by. No one seems to notice us which in my opinion is odd. There is a multi-colored car sitting at the building. It says something city police, but I can't pronounce the city's name.

"Destiny, do you know what police are?" I question pausing for a few seconds to stare.

"No" she replies standing next to me.

"Maybe they're UNSC" I suggest, but Mathew shakes his head.

"The car says city. It could be the city's military. I see a computer in the car" he adds, and I call him back over. We keep walking around the corner to the back of the building.

"Camera" Kaleb mouths grabbing pointing to the small grey box hanging off the wall. We sneak along the wall then around the next corner to find a ladder.

We climb on top of the roof, and find a corner to lay down. Still soaking wet I huddle close to Kaleb from warmth. We made it. We're safe, but the big question is what to do next. How will we get something to eat? Or to drink? I'll until the morning to decide. The other kids are counting on me. That's way too much pressure. What if I fail after all this time?

I close my eyes to finally rest.

Meanwhile

We bring the captured children to the evac point, and buckle them in. As for the second group the pelican lost their trail when they split.

Colonel decided to report to the head of ONI on her take, but the group we caught will be taken back to the base. The Colonel wants to have the medics look after them. After that we're going to have them in the brig to keep them out of trouble. 1st platoon is still at the Insurrection camp searching for information on who the children, and how long they've been there. The theory is that maybe they're were born there.

"Sergeant, what's the status if the search?" I question over the com. The pelican lifts up, and takes off. I spoke to the Colonel previously, and he informed the that a second pelican is on route to retrieve them.

"We've found evidence that they've been here for a while. There's a file, but it's encrypted. The Innies won't give it up, so we'll bring it with us for an A.I to crack" he began.

"Understood. See what else you can find the captured group isn't talking. I bet the Innies had something to do with that" I tell him stealing a look at the children. Most of them will hardly look at us. What have the Innies done to you guys? I wonder shaking my head. The trip back to base won't take long lasting about twenty minutes.

"Listen up I don't want any funny business. You're going to get checked out by a doctor then locked up until further notice" I tell them as we land. The pilot gives me a thumbs up before opening the bay doors. We take them single file inside to the infirmary.

Sergeant

"Sir, we found a door leading to possibly a basement" a Corporal approaches me, and I let him take the lead. A small squad is waiting once we arrive.

"Go careful, and keep in touch" I tell them before entering the pass code to open the door. Freezing air bites my face like being stabbed in the cheeks, and I gag.

"What is that wretched smell?" Someone curses as I turn my flashlight on then head down the stairs. The smell is causing me to shake my head. The flashlight reflects off something, and I lower it to see a metal barrel. I can't even pronounce the chemical written on the barrel.

"Sleeping gas..." I trail off as the an ODST stands next to me.

"What would they need sleeping gas for?"

"To keep them from escaping."

I shrug continuing the search. I cough several times, "ugh. It smells like someone died" I complain. Someone taps me on the shoulder, and I turn to see a Private.

"That's because someone did."

The Private points to a door on the far side of the basement.

"We followed the smell, and found corpses lying in there."

"Traitors probably."

The Private looked at me with a disbelief look forcing a concerned one from me.

"Sir, these corpses are too small to be adults. On the side note COD is a single bullet to the head, executioner style."

Dylan

We slept undisturbed until the sun is high up in the sky, but at this time the roof had started to heat up. I arouse the others, and then we climb back down to the ground. As a group we head inside. The best part us when we pass a bathroom, but in between the bathrooms are water fountains. Thirsty, I head over for a drink.

Instincts force me to constantly check over my shoulder for enemies. We take turns filling our bellies with water, except now we need something to eat. That part I haven't figured out yet, but maybe I have a slight idea. Upon entering the store I saw two big plastic things on both sides of the doors that read "anti-theft system."

It means that every item taken from the store is being scanned, but I believe there are codes on all on the items that communicate with the machines. Maybe like a bar code, or something. The customers go to a line where someone who works here, runs the item over a machine before it beeps. After that the customer pays.

I know that all of the items come in a package, so it must be on the package. There are some fruits with a small sticker on it, and the sticker has lines with numbers. That must be what the machine scans.

I think more about it while I run to the restroom.

Afterwards I have everyone else watch out while I rip the tag off a fruit then slip it into Mathew's pocket. I do the same for Kaleb, Destiny, and myself. We leave the building like nothing happened. To my relief the plastic does not buzz. However, I saw a person in a blue uniform. It was the "police" Destiny had mentioned before.

She looked at us, and I give a warm smile with a wave. Let's try not to drawn attention, but it's too late.

The damage had been done.


	5. The UNSC

We walk up the sidewalk to find a place to snack on our treat. Peaches are my favorite fruit, but I find sliced peaches revolting.

I freeze seeing the police woman again, and she's watching us. You better run Dylan. Getting up I toss the peach seed in the grass, so it can grow.

Waving my hand I motion the others to hurry. We have to run some more. I begin walking down the sidewalk with them. The police woman is walking behind, so once we round a corner I lead them into a sprint. We make mad dash across the parking place swerving between cars, and trucks. I keep glancing back to search for her. Panic rises in my stomach.

Have the UNSC found us.

My heart sank as a second police car drives into the parking place, and I duck down. We're crossing the grass divider to run into another parking place, but this one is smaller. There is less people in this one.

"Hold it right there!"

I instantly freeze in place holding my hands up, and several police people have surrounded us. They carry guns, but this time we can't run away. They'll shoot us. A police woman restrains my hands then she puts me in the back of her car. I have failed them. I was suppose to keep them safe.

I twist my arms to reach into my pocket for the com. The small piece if plastic is still in one piece. I pick it up in my mouth then hide it in my shirt. The rock is missing, so I must have dropped it somewhere. The door on the other side opens, and Mathew is forced to sit down. He won't even look at me.

"I am sorry."

He shrugs, "guess Destiny was right. Now we're right into enemy hands."

"You know what my mentor would say?"

"No, what would he say?" I ask curiously.

"He would say that you're better off dead than in enemy hands because they'll kill you anyway."

I don't reply. However, the police lady comes back to drive the car. There is a metal cage separating us from her. I look out the front window to see where we are going. The police lady takes us to a building that says the city's name then police department. The lady driving this car took me out first, and brought me inside.

"Sergeant, can you relay a message to the Colonel, and tell him we found his runaway children?" She questions another lady sitting at a desk.

She takes me to the back then let's me go for a second. I have thoughts on bolting. 'Can I escape with my hands tied?' I frown angrily.

"Do have any weapons, drugs, or something that's going to poke me as I search you?" She asks me.

'What are drugs?'

The lady fortunately doesn't find the comlink. To be honest death is looking pretty tempting right now. The lady takes the restraints off to let me inside a box. Mathew isn't too far behind.

"Got a plan?" He questions once the lady leaves. I sigh shaking my head then curling my knees close to me. I'll figure it out I hope.

I don't get time to think because the lady came back to get us. She didn't say much, but took the restraints off. In the main area there is a person, and to my dismay he is wearing a black shirt with O, D, S, and T.

Whatever that means. However, it doesn't take a genius to know that they must be UNSC. It seems my greatest fear has come true. Death is looking pretty convincing right now.

Mathew shoots me a look sinking me further into a hole. I know I've failed. Don't rub it in. I return his look with a threatening one.

I'll beat you again Mathew.

They take us outside where a truck is sitting. The officers help us inside then take the restraints off. Sitting in the back is an armed person.

I can't tell their gender because of a mask. I sit down on the seat. Kaleb, Destiny, and Mathew join me. It gets dark once the doors are closed. I turn my attention on the armed guard. I can feel his gaze cross me. I can't show weakness. Not in the eyes of the enemy.

At least it was warm.

I won't dare sleep either. I shake the sleep away even going as far as to rub my eyes with a little spit. I can sense the wheels turning. Traveling. They're taking us somewhere.

Should I ask you? Would you answer? No it might be a sign of fear. I stare emotionless at the adult. He could be looking at me, Destiny, maybe even Kaleb.

Maybe he expects one of us to ask.

The guard sits quietly as I ponder what to make of him. I believe isn't a very old man, but not a too high ranking one either.

What rank is Colonel? Is it a high rank?

My eyes trail the inside of the vehicle. It's a dull green color with UNSC printed on the inside. Underneath is the meaning of UNSC.

I stare at the floor for the rest of the ride, but I got uneasy every time the guard shifted. The UNSC won't break me.

Did I already tell myself this?

Someone grabs my arm, and I panic. I sink my teeth into flesh, so I can kick at my aggressor. Another person pulls me off to throw me onto the ground.

"I suggest you behave" I heard a husky voice. I swear it belongs to an older person. Probably forty, or sixty, or even in between.

Yep old guy.

I get a good look at the person restraining me. Grey hair gives the age away. I am forced to walk beside Destiny as they take us towards a base. The inside of the base isn't too far different from the other one. Dull, empty, quiet other than the occasional soldier. We pass many rooms, and offices.

When I get separated from the others I hold my head up high. Wearing a hostile expression, and pushing my fear away. I relax a little as we arrive at an infirmary. Remember the head wound I had? They must be getting it patched up. The person leading me stops me in front of a woman in a white coat. She motions towards a door, so I step closer to where it opens automatically. I sit down on the bed waiting patiently. Both of them step in.

"You have a name there bud?" She asks me setting a bottle, and some cotton on a table. I can't read it from here. The size, and shape of the bottle as well as the color leave me to believe it's rubbing alcohol. I think it's for lower infection, or something like that. I find a spot on the wall, and stare at it until she is done. The last doctor I was with smacked me if I squirmed.

I didn't even flinch when the alcohol starts to sting. It doesn't take long before she's done. The doctor then takes a light, and shines it in my face.

She lets me get up to go with the old one.

Later

They kept us all together in the same cell, and we mostly just sat around. Well to be honest we huddled up then went to sleep. It was actually pretty cozy. There were blankets that we wrapped up to use as pillows. There wasn't really much else to do except sleep. That, and there was a guard basically listening to everything we said.

I heard a knock, and raised my head to see the old one has returned.

"Up"

I wake the others before well rose. The man opened the cell door then I see a second man standing there. This one is younger.

"This is Sergeant Mèndez. He's in charge of you now."

I raise an eyebrow before flinching. Memories break free, and I take a step back. No, they won't hurt me anymore.

A baton.

"Single file" the Sergeant orders. It seems I wasn't the only one who noticed it. Sergeant walks beside us as we head back down the hallway.

Sergeant takes us outside then stops us.

"Have they taught you how to fall in?" He questions, and without thinking I step to the side a couple steps, so that the squad leaders can fall in.

Two ranks of five. I look up at Sergeant to continue.

"If you can march them by all means" he tells me. I wasn't assigned platoon sergeant, but it just clicked in my head to fall them in. Like an instinct.

He's the Mentor, and I am the follower.

Back to being trained I guess. My heart sinks a little further. There's no escape.

No Freedom.

"Right face"

Sergeant begins to walk away down a dirt road, so I assume I'm suppose to follow.

"Forward march" I call a little softer.

I march alongside them as we follow him down the dirt road. This time Sergeant has the baton in his hand.

He's expecting trouble.

I try to calm myself down, but just seeing the baton makes me feel uneasy. Every voice in my head tells me to run away. Can I even outrun Sergeant? I glance at the others. Sophie locks eyes with me, so I give her a reassuring smile. I need reassurance myself.

It will be okay.

The dirt road seems to trail on forever as it curves, and weaves through the trees. After a while of walking I can see another base in the distance. It's more camouflaged by trees.

"You have a name Platoon Sergeant?"

I just now realized that Mèndez is walking beside me now. I hesitate to answer his question. Occasionally I can feel the wind from the baton as I march.

"What did they call you?"

"Dylan."

Sergeant goes quiet again as we come closer to the base. Once we reach the first set of double doors. Sergeant tells me to halt them.

Outside is another man who I believe is also a Sergeant because he wears the same symbol as Mèndez. They hold the doors open, so we can march inside. There is a huge room with hardwood floor. Halfway into the building is another platoon. A much larger one. I swear it has over one-hundred people in it. Of course they notice us immediately. They don't look too much older than us.

So the Insurrection, and the UNSC are training children. Are they fighting each other?

Sergeant tells us to fall in beside them. We stand at the end of the squads, and I feel small compared to them. The older kids are all watching us like raptors to a Parasaur.

"Position of attention!" Sergeant yells across the room. I remember this from when Kesha smacked me when that higher ranking guy came.

"As you can tell we have new arrivals. I suggest you treat them that same way you treat each other" he began, "as family."

"Now. It's time to teach our new cadets how things roll" Mèndez told us to run twenty laps around the barracks. I can see the baton in his hand now. I step sideways a little, and brace myself to run. I'm waiting for Sergeant to fall us out because that's when we begin.

Don't be last.

I listen as Sergeant tells us to stay outside the yellow lines then he turns to face us.

"Well? What are you waiting for?!" He demands before we break away, and I catch up to the older cadets.

You can't be last.

I occasionally glance behind to find my people. There are many of the older ones, so my people are mixed in the middle.

I just have to beat the leader.

I pass other cadets, and I can see a boy in front.

"Who is first?" I ask a girl next to me.

"His name is John"

John. It sounds familiar.

He's tall with brown hair. Behind him is a brown haired girl. Kelly is what she's called. She's the fastest here apparently. I just have to catch up.

After the twenty laps Sergeant directs us outside. I can see a long gravel road. I remember this. I don't want to relive that memory. I run alongside the Kelly girl, and she seems surprised to see me. I guess that she's not used to someone keeping up with her.

The gravel road is about a mile I believe, and at the end is an A.I named Déjà who teaches just about everything. I don't see why though. Kelly says that the first thing they learned was about the ancient Spartans who defeated the Persians in battle. Kelly says it was three-hundred verses a thousand. Déjà is an A.I which is a very small computer person. She's also blue. Déjà has a small building to herself.

"Welcome newcomers there should be extra seats to fill" she says. I hate math.

After Déjà teaches us for a couple hours then Sergeant makes us run all the way back to the barracks. We do PT after than. It has 100 reps of push-ups, sit-ups, squats, lunges, or knees bends then even more laps.

The other trainers kept the pressure up by using the baton. It you weren't fast enough, or doing them correctly they hit you. There was about five minutes in between where they let us take a bathroom break, and drink water. After that it was back to PT, but this time is pull ups. There are bars that you reach up, and grab then you pull yourself up until your arms are ninety degrees. You drop down then pull back up.

Basically a push up, but you're pulling you're entire weight up. I tell myself it was easy, but getting up there to prove it is difficult.

We do other exercises next like back pedal which is basically running backwards. The last thing we did before eating is called fifteen thirties. Sprint for fifteen seconds, and jog for thirty. Sergeant fell us in again, and we marched back to the main base. I'm so tired I can hardly walk back to base.

I didn't realize how hungry I was until I smelled the food. I actually joined John today, and his team is called Blue team. It consists of John, Kelly, Sam, Linda, and Fred. Sam is the nice one in my opinion. He tells me about a mission where they had to find the evac point on map pieces. Sam carved the emblem into a tree, so that they could remember it.

Sergeant came to get us after a while to take us to a big room with many beds. They gave us numbers that belonged to us. Mine is 116 while John's is 117. I didn't realize it at the time, but Sergeant was trying to break us down with all that PT. He was trying to make sure that we wouldn't rebel from being with the enemy.


	6. The Spartan II Program

I punch Sergeant Spencer aagain, and again. His baton falls to the floor as he tires.

I don't let go until he's bloody, and unconscious. I spot Sergeant Mèndez running towards us calling to the other Sergeant. I take his baton.

Mèndez stops short, "Dylan step away from him!"

He did this to me! He caused me pain! I didn't start it!

I charge toward him then leap to land on him. I just starting punching him until he throws me to the floor.

I go for his arm to bite him. Sergeant drops the baton on the floor to use his other hand, but I kicked the baton away just in case. Sergeant won't hurt me again.

I pull at his hair to dig my nails into his skull.

'DIE!'

I aim for his chest, and stomach until he falls on the floor. Someone drags me off of him then backwards a couple feet.

I claw at my attacker, and bite into skin. I shove my attacker away only to realize that it's the other trainers. They must have heard the commotion.

Earlier

John shook me awake, and I sit up.

"Get ready, so we can head down to the barracks." He tells me. I fix my bed then follow them to the showers. John says Sergeant Mèndez will arrive to "motivate" the slackers.

I won't be one of them.

It's been two years since we first arrived here, and thankfully I've never been motivated because it's just like being with the Insurrection.

Don't be last. Listen. Be respectful.

It's a really easy code to follow. Of course there are other rules like we aren't allowed to be out of the dorm pass 2300.

There was this one instance where a girl ended up in a relationship, or whatever before the other cadets beat the crap out of her. They said she wasn't taking training serious.

I heard she lost her eye, and had to get a fake one.

I fold my clothes neatly on my bed then change into my PTs. They gave us a set of "civilian attire" except that it's a pair of shorts, and a shirt.

With UNSC logos.

Which makes no sense on how it would be civillan clothes.

My old pair of shoes had to be replaced as well.

Oh after that we had to wear uniforms, so they showed us how to pin our ranks to them. I am a Petty Officer Third Class.

Sergeant said that I am going to be promoted to Chief Petty Officer which is two ranks under John. He says that I am also going to be the commander of our group of cadets.

Basically a Platoon Leader.

Anyways we headed out to the barracks, and John had us form up to march there. I hate him to put it simply. We've never really seen eye to eye.

There was one time when we ran from Déjà's classroom to a small building called the playground. Run a course, ring a bell, the loser loses lunch. It's pretty simple.

Anyways we take off running the course, and we run through the tires then to the bars. The trick with running up the tires was to lift your legs a little higher.

The monkey bars was easy if you swing your legs, and move fast otherwise your hands would get tired.

The hardest part was the rope used to reach the bell because everyone was at each others throats to get it. My plan was to over power them.

I nodded towards Mathew as we started attacking some of the cadets who already reached the rope base. I gave a signal to Sophie who brought the others to help us.

"Ladies first" I tease, and she smacks me.

We fend off the older cadets while the girls climb up first. I ended up getting into a fist fight with John, so Sergeant Spencer interfered.

I take the distraction as a chance to get the rest of my cadets to the top, so we could ring the bell together.

Of course John's team was behind us. I gave him a nasty look, and grinned about it.

"2nd platoon wins. Grey team skips lunch." Mèndez says, and I can feel his eyes on me as we climb back down. I had John beat. This time we're the best.

Oddly enough the Sergeants didn't say anything about our fight. It wasn't really a fight to be honest, and I believe John would have beaten me.

Except I'm smarter than him.

"116, front, and center!"

I walk over to Mèndez, and stand at the position of attention. He looks pissed, but I don't get punished which is good for me.

"There are enough people in your platoon to divide them into two different teams. You're still a platoon, but we can split you up if needed be" he says.

I stare straight ahead while my blood boiling. They're splitting us up! After all the crap that my cadets have been through they want to split us up!

He did say if needed be though.

I hold my tongue. Sergeant won't split us up. I won't have any of that. Sergeant handed me a datapad.

"Team Kilo will consists of Sylvia, Anna, Tifany, Ian, and Destiny. Leaving Mathew, Kaleb, Sophie, Hailey, and Eddie as Tango. Spencer decided to leave you in Kilo."

I hand him back his datapad, and leave without being dismissed. I think that I've been on his bad side for a while now.

After of our usual PT session Mèndez makes us race back up to the barracks. Once inside I watch the otger Sergeant approach. Spencer tells us to form up again.

I hesitate to wait for the rest of my cadets until I hear the click of the baton. I sort of hop sideways to find our spot in the barracks. John's already called fall in.

"Fall in!"

Everyone is sluggish up until Spencer starts to count down because no one wants to do push-ups. Mèndez arrives last, and I notice there are new items.

One of them is a white box with a cross.

"Listen up. Instead of more Physical Training we're going to be learning about first-aid. What happens if you're in combat, and a teamate gets injured? Well that's what we're going to be learning."

One of the other drill Sergeants is laying on the floor now, and Spencer is holding a green cloth. Sergeant says he's going to show us how to tie a turnakit.

He starts off with checking for breathing, a pusle, and bleeding. He also gives a small lesson on CPR if the person isn't breathing.

During the lesson we did fall out to get a better view. Sometimes he did ask us questions to make sure we were listening.

With the turnakit we find two straight objects like sticks, wood, or if needed metal. Next you have to keep the limb still then wrap bandages above, or bellow the injury.

The sticks are used to keep the limb straight until it can be treated.

The next injuries we talked about are head, and neck. Spencer tells us the most important part is to keep the head straight for both injuries.

The wounded might become paralyzed if you don't they end up more injured.

After teaching us Sergeant paired us up, and we had to show him that we were paying attention. We would switch then another person would tie it.

After that Sergeant sent us to Déjá well except me.

"116, here. Now" Sergeant Spencer yells, and I fall out. I wonder what this is about. The other Sergeants leave with Mèndez.

"You owe some push-ups for the fight between Cadet Soren, and yourself. I don't care who started it, but push until I get back. Theu better be good ones."

Oh yeah. Soren, and I fought over a flag earlier. We were playing capture the flag, and we met. I'm not sure who got the point for the capture though.

The Sergeants had to break us up.

I get down to push. I can't remember my max push-ups. We did a competition once, and Mèndez would pick two random numbers.

If your number got picked then you would race them except the catch was how many you can do without stopping not who can do more.

Couldn't even rest for a few seconds.

I believe John actually won that one. Mathew beat Fred, and Kelly beat Sam. It was really interesting to watch them because they were on the same team.

"You can do more push-ups for not doing them until I came back!" Spencer shouts.

I roll my eyes.

"Seriously! I'm tired. I get caught taking a fucking break."

Spencer didn't like that comment, and adds thirty more.

I take a minute breather before continuing, but of course the drill Sergeant wasn't too happy with that either.

I raise my head when the sound of his boots click of the floor. I wait for it. I know he's going to strike me. I flinch, but out of the blue I dive for his legs in a tackle. Spencer starts to use the baton on my back, so I kick his feet.

If someone threatens you. Kill them.

Words pound in my head as I take the blows to my body. I force myself through his legs to aim for his back. I can't take this anymore.

No one will hit me again with a baton.

No one with hurt me anymore.

I scratch the back of his neck with my nails, and hold on as he tries to throw me off. I start punching him in his cheeks then close to his ears.

After a couple blows I end up on the floor with a fist to my chest. It knocks the wind out of me. I kick him in the face to get him away from me.

My head starts pounding from the pain in my nose.

"That is enough! Stand down cadet!"

Stand Down!

You broke my nose, and you want me to stand down!

If you hadn't threatened me then we wouldn't be in this situation!

I charge forward unexpectedly, and aim for his neck. I dodge the baton then headbutt his kneecap to send him buckling.

I put my knees on his back, so I can punch him some more.

I punch Sergeant Spencer aagain, and again. His baton falls to the floor as he tires.

I don't let go until he's bloody, and unconscious. I spot Sergeant Mèndez running towards us calling to the other Sergeant. I take his baton.

Mèndez stops short, "One-one-six step away from him!"

He did this to me! He caused me pain! I didn't start it!

I charge toward him then leap to land on him. I just starting punching him until he throws me to the floor.

I go for his arm to bite him. Sergeant drops the baton on the floor to use his other hand, but I kicked the baton away just in case. Sergeant won't hurt me again.

I pull at his hair to dig my nails into his skull.

DIE! I scratch his head, and face.

I aim for his chest, and stomach until he falls on the floor. Someone drags me off of him then backwards a couple feet.

I claw at my attacker, and bite into skin. I shove my attacker away only to realize that it's the other trainers. They must have heard the commotion.

They pull me off then my arms are twisted to hold me still. The two holding me basically drag me out of the barracks.

They take me up to the base, and put me into a cell. I sit on the floor then cross my legs. Not too long later they return, and bring me to the infirmary.

I went into surgery, and then I am given a few weeks to recover.

After that is something I call hell week. For the whole week it was intense PT. We still went to class, but then it was more PT. Sergeant said that to ensure it wouldn't happen again they punished all of the cadets.

The main reason that it was called hell week is because some of the older cadets harrassed me about it. I got pushed around.

I've begun to despise those around me. John I hated the most because he was too cocky in my opinion. I feel like I've mentioned this before, but I'm not sure when.

The main issue was that even my cadets were against me. That is the part that hit me the worst. I felt betrayed over John. I felt like I had lost their trust.

I didn't want to lead anymore.

That night I was upset enough to pull the ranks off of my uniform. I dumped it on the floor, and left it. I still haven't even hung it back up.

I just hung it over the bedpost. Since then it's hard not to feel cut off except a part of me believes John wants me like that.

Because if I'm alone then I'm not much of a threat.

I needed a way to regain my cadets. It was hard though. During the week I mostly kept to myself, and being close to people for a long time made it difficult.

Because at the end of the day I had a lot to say, but no one who would listen.

I decided that if John wanted to make me miserable then I'd do the same. That would be hitting him where he hurts: Winning.

We were in the barracks at the usual time, and ran PT. Today Mèndez said that we're taking a break from exercise.

"We're going go be taking a trip to a former smuggling route. It was used by Insurrectionists to hide information from the UNSC."

Sergeant went a little into detail about the route's past. He explained that the UNSC fenced in most of the land near the route for a training grounds.

"The objective this time is different because how you succeed in this mission depends on using the skills you have been taught here."

Sergeant continued to speak. He said that this mission is not about teamwork. It's about how well we do as an individual which I'm pretty sure means by ourselves.

This exercise is a free for all. The task is to avoid the trainers, and not get captured. Drill Sergeants vs. Cadets. Last cadet to be captured wins for their team, and for this event my platoon is split into our teams.

The only problem is that we outnumber them greatly. So, Sergeant Mèndez has asked a marine squad to assist them. They'll be using paintballs which he says can be pretty painful.

We get use our skills, and they get to advance their teamwork skills.

It might now seem fair, but the goal is to not get caught meaning there are endless ways to ensure that.

We'll get there by Albatross, but the trip will be about an hour because it's out in the woods.

Before we left however, some of the doctors came by, "Sergeant" greeted the head nurse. Mèndez doesn't say anything yet.

Instead he lines us up one by one in front of the bay doors, and doctors have a cart close to them. I stop in place. They're wearing gloves, and the one grabs a needle.

"Do you want to get into more trouble commander?" I hear someone whisper in my ear. I turn to see Eddie, but I linger for a moment.

He's a dark skinned kid. He is almost eight now.

"Unless you want to have a needle in your arm with whatever it could be. Robert Watts said the UNSC was bad remember?" I hiss fiercely.

Eddie shrugs, "We're sorry about not backing you brother during hell week" he says a little more soft. I snort then face back towards the front.

"If you want to be a lab rat then by all means I welcome you to it."

I hear the pounding of boots before turning to one of the trainers with her baton. I stare with hostility.

Want a repeat! Don't threaten me with that.

"Fall back in cadets" she orders keeping a distance for a minute, or so. I hold my ground wondering if I can intimidate the woman. She doesn't seem concerned.

Perhaps a more threatening approach

I step around Eddie to open the space between us. Out of the corner of my eye I see the other trainers gearing up for a fight.

I turn my head towards Mèndez for a split second as the female repeats herself. Ignoring the command I return my attention to her.

The trainer closes the distance between us while behind me the doctors continue with giving shots to the cadets.

To my surprise Eddie, Hailey, and Anna are standing with me. Guarding my back. Some of John's cadet watch too.

It kind of surprises me. Sometimes I kind of do pick favorites like Destiny, Mathew, and Kaleb. I really didn't expect them to help me.

Is it worth backing down? I don't see a point in taking on all of them at once. Better to do what I did last time, and wait for them to be alone.

As the medical people pick up the pace I remain stubborn, and to be honest I'm kind of bored. I jump when she yells at me. The woman loses her patience then sort of jumps forward to grab me.

However, instead of fighting her like I wanted to I panicked. It sort of turns into chaos because there are more than one trainers who pursue me.

I dash around the albatross then into the woods.

"Leave him!" I yell to the marines as cadet Dylan disappears into the woods. Cadets Hailey, Destiny, and Kaleb gave pursuit except I believe they're following his lead.

Loyalty. They're loyal to him.

"116 might be a stubborn, resourceful, and intelligent cadet, but he won't survive long. He's never lived out there. He'll come back when he's hungry" I tell them.

"Go ahead, and take them to the mission start. I'll remain behind for when he returns." I add to Alex. She nods silently.

"Good job by the way" I praise returning to my office. I send a report to the Colonel, and lay back in the chair to create a new agenda.

After this mission augmentations are to begin. 117, and the rest of the first group will be leaving to the UNSC Hopeful where Doctor Halsey will be waiting.

I personally despise that woman, but what she doesn't realize is that ONI knows about her causality percentage from the surgeries.

Once the augmentations begin a team of doctors will be searching for the problems. Their task is to eliminate them, or at least lessen them.

If this is successful then the UNSC wants to create more SPARTANs to fight the Covernant. Cheaper of course.

The mission lasted for about five hours; It came down to cadet Soren, and cadet Anna from team Kilo. Still no sign of the cadets. Personally I'm not worried, but the Colonel is up my ass about them.


	7. Tying Up Loose Ends

I sat up, and took my the hat off my head, and sat up.

I hear a small tap then sit up fully.

"Enter" I order before I hear the door open. I glance up, and lay back again. Cadet Dylan stands quietly, but for a moment I remained silent.

The cadet is shivering, so I stand up to stop in front of him.

"Are you done?" I question.

He doesn't speak at first instead hangs his head low. I wait patiently then ask again.

I recieve a nod before directing him back out. I give him less than five minutes to take a shower, but no dinner. He'll go hungry.

After that is all taken care of we return to my office.

"Here."

I hand him the dogtags off my neck.

"For what purpose?" I question, "Respectfully Sir."

"Push ups Cadet. If I don't hear them hit the floor then you're wrong," I sat back down in my chair, " My job is to make you strong in both body, and mind. Clearly your mind is there, so lets work of the other half."

The cadet doesn't reply, and I lay back again. Every couple of minutes I do hear the clink of metal against metal.

I do push for a while, and I really hate myself at the moment because I came back. That had been my shot at freedom.

Sergeant knew I would return, so now part of me wishes that I could have proved him wrong. I mean I have survival training, but not enough for a full scale escape.

Maybe when I attempt an escape I can find another direction to travel in.

At about 0100 hours someone comes into Sergeant's office. It's a female marine from the trip earlier.

"Sir cadet Kaleb is unaccounted for."

Sergeant gets up in a rush waving his hand for me to follow. I give the dogtags back. Worry fills my gut as we jog to the dorm, and find some of the other trainers there.

All of the other cadets have been awoken, but when I step in I can feel eyes burn a hole in my skin. Judgement seems to cloud their thoughts.

I stare back with hostility because now I'm tired of getting bullied around by John. If I get punished everytime then so be it, they'll learn to leave me alone.

I find my bed, and sit down. The Sergeants leave locking us inside. Some cadets are staring at me again.

"Problem?" I question scraping my fingernails against the rim of the bedframe. No one says anything, but return to bed.

"Do you know where Kaleb is?" Ian asks sitting down beside me. He ruffles his hair a little

Yes

"No. Wish I did."

Ian starts to swing his feet. I should feel bad about lying to him, but John's cadets would tell Sergeant. I would be in even bigger trouble.

Except I'm regretting my decision. Kaleb would do the job, but if he's caught by the UNSC he'll be punished. It's letting him take the fall is what bothers me.

But the main question I have to ask is who's side am I really on? If I let Kaleb do this then someone dies, but if not then do I give information?

By now the other cadets are asleep. I cross my legs before holding my head with my hands.

What now?

I don't know.

I shake my head. Seems like I have better conversations in my head then with my cadets. I feel like I have no control even when I know I do.

Sometimes I want to just escape, and hand my problems to someone else. For a day.

Focus Dylan.

I can't. It's hard, and I don't want to.

I know, but Kaleb needs you.

Yes.

I get up then just stand still for a minute before sitting back down.

What are we waiting for?

I don't know.

Move then! He needs us!

But, what about the Sergeants!

I start biting my fingernails feeling terrified.

Dylan, we know that Kesha left her ship.

Yeah. A Hornet she said.

Exactly, so how do we escape smart guy? I ask myself. I look around. There has to be some way out.

There is.

How?

Don't you remember? How did we escape the very first time?

The vents! I remember now. From here we head towards the mess hall, but I can't remember which way the armory was. It's over the armory then we exit on the ceiling.

Just out of curiosity. Should we tell Sergeant?

About? I question standing again. I start to pace around my bed. I do trust Sergeant, but then I'd probably be stuck back here worrying about Kaleb.

Wasting time here.

I nod, and head towards the bathroom. I know where to go now. I do remember, but it was many years ago.

"Where are you going?"

I turn to face John, and frown.

Of course John has to be loud enough to wake a few more people. I ball up my fists, and stare him down.

"Me" I retort stepping closer to intimidate him, "Well I'm going to find my brother, and protect him."

I push John back, "and you can't do anything to stop me."

John knocks my hands away. He pushes me onto the floor. I get back up to face him.

"You won't go anywhere when I tell Sergeant." He threatens. I yell in anger before tackling him to the floor. I gain the upper hand quickly with a few punches.

John's teamate Sam shoves me off.

"We don't need anymore hell week because you can't stay where you belong!" He shouts at me.

Where I belong! This is not where I belong!

"Liar! I should be home like the rest of you, but here we are! Kaleb is my brother, and brothers are supposed to take care of each other!" I yell getting up in his face

It begins to escalate because now we aren't the only ones yelling. This time my brothers, and sisters stand beside me. Finally I have earned them back over.

My cadets. Command over them has always been me. No one is in control, but me!

John, and I get at it again punching each other. Both of us are using the things Sergeant taught us.

Destiny targets another cadet I have yet to identify.

To my left Mathew goes for Sam.

Fred, and Kelly gang up on Destiny.

Yes! Fight! Draw the Sergeants here. Plan B.

Fists are flying, and to be honest I'm pretty sure John's cadets are attacking each other. Possibly over some grudge that they now have a reason to fight.

It seems like ages before the Sergeant burst in. They use batons to enforce control.

"Get them!" I hiss to Mathew. I grab Eddie by the shoulder then pull him after me.

"With me brother!" I order telling Sylvia the same thing. I encourage my other cadets to target the Sergeants, and we use the distraction to run pass them.

I lead them through the halls to the back exit near the barracks. We don't stop even for Marines. No one gets in our way. No one.

Closer, and closer we get until I can push the door open with my arms. Ian runs in front until we take a detour off the path to the forest.

I know where the bird is.

I do.

I remember something again!

I know where the bird is!

I lead them away from the base in the general direction of the 5k trails. It's just on the other side in a short grass field, but it's not a very big one.

I don't stop myself from leaping in joy once I find it.

Wait! Can I fly it?

No. I can fly pelicans, but not a Hornet. I get filled with disapointment, but it vanishes suddenly.

Wait, but Eddie can! He's the pilot in our group.

"Ed, fly it. You have to. You can do it!" I tell him.

"Dylan, I've never flown a real ship before" he says. I step between him, and the ship.

"You're the pilot. Our pilot, and now we need you. Come one brother. Give it your best." I plea. Convinced I at least help him turn it on by pressing two buttons at the same time.

Sylvia climbs on the side of it before I get on the other side. Once we're in the air the bird wobbles a little. It goes up then down then forward.

I use my finger to point East like the compass says on the control platform.

The trip will take a while to get there. I'm not sure how to tell time, so I don't know exactly. Flying ia probably the best thing I've learned about.

When your up high then it's like no one can hurt you.

It's like all of that anger, and sadness, and harm stays down there. It can't reach you. I look as far as I can then smile a little.

The winds nip at my ears, and the tip of my nose. It blows softly through my hair, but I listen to its soft whistles as it dances in the air.

The birds tame the winds with beat of their wings. I wonder what wings must feel like. I bet they're smooth, or soft to let the wind pass over them.

Trees rustle swaying to the wind like a song. They move to the music. It reminds me of Kesha's loud songs, and how I could hear them.

The best part is the sun. The rays seem to wave hello while the sun chases the moon away. The clouds change colors, and I watch mesmerized

I get shaken back into reality. The bird jolts a little bit. I look up again to the sun.

I wave to get Eddie's attention, but it doesn't work. I wack the metal scaring the crap out of him then motion to the ground with my finger.

We're here.

Yes.

I stare up at the massive buildings that race to the stars. Sylvia heads around the tail to join us.

"Lead the way commander" she says.

ONI building. The officers are being promoted "secretly."

Some secret.

I begin walking at a fast pace then start running. It feels good to have them by my side. I take them towards the biggest building.

The one with "ONI" printed in large letters.

I don't remember the floor, but I know we'll figure it out. We have to.

I find a nearby building to scramble up the fire escape. I look around for anyone, but the rooftops are clear.

Searching I shake my head a little using the signals John taught us. He said that in case verbal communication wasn't needed, or usable. Like being in enemy territory.

That signal means to spread out, and search. I watched John during a training mission, and he used it to tell his team to scan for Red team.

I pause for a moment watching the parking lot of the ONI building.

You've been tricked.

I'm aware, but what did they do with Kaleb then?

I watch people get into their vehicles then watch the doors almost expecting something to happen.

It doesn't add up. Unless Kesha knew I would come, or was he already shot?

Could be the wrong building?

Perhaps, but I wasn't aware ONI built more than one tower in the same city.

I kneel down to look again. I missed something; I had to. I get up to return to the others.

"Boss" I see Eddie race to me.

"Found him."

I follow the boy back down to the ground level, and we meet Sylvia under a street lamp.

Kaleb hugs me tightly then steps away interlocking his fingers nervously.

"You shouldn't have come Dylan. Kesha lied to you."


	8. Where Loyalty Lies

**Small Language ahead. Make sure to favorite, review, and follow. I'd love it! Also then end of this chapter is really sad. I tried to bring out as much emotion as possible**.

"You shouldn't have come."

He repeats nervously.

"They lied to you Dylan. The kidnapped the Captain instead of killing him" Kaleb adds.

More hopeful he continues, "I do know where they're taking him."

I give him a look to continue, and Kaleb smiles proudly at his achievement.

"They're taking him back to a warehouse down that way. Once everything calms down they're taking him to a vessel for interrogation" he explains.

Changing my stance I stare at him suspiciously.

"How did you manage to find this out exactly?"

That's when a grin appears across his face.

"Tapped into her comlink to overhear the conversation. The best part is that they're not expecting trouble." He boasts

I think carefully about this. Even if we did manage to infiltrate the warehouse how do we faced armed Insurrectionists? I'm not sure where to even start.

"Dylan, we have to rescue him!" Eddie urges, and I nod.

"I know. How?" I ask hoping for ideas.

I almost consider using the Hornet, but it would risk drawing attention to us. They'll kill him pretty quickly. We move heading towards the warehouse, and I can feel excitement in my chest. A mission. Our first mission.

By the time we get there it's broad daylight. The sun is shining, and it makes our task a little harder because they can see us better. I stop them with a fist before we reach the warehouse grounds. I crouch then with my hand flat wave it side to side.

Another signal to spread out.

It gives me a little more time to think. Not only that, but we don't know where the Captain is currently.

Meanwhile

After the disappearance of four cadets the Drill Sergeants were provided with extra hands. On the side note the head of ONI was alerted.

"What did the datapad say? How the hell did Cadet Dylan acquire one?" Margret Parangosky yells sharply at both men.

"We aren't sure yet ma'am, but as for how he obtained it the only possible way is if he stole it. We're running identification to see if one's missing." The Colonel assures her. Luckily in that moment an officer steps in to hand off the datapad to the Colonel. The man reads for a little while.then glances up.

"According to the information here Cadet Dylan organized an assassination against a Captain, but doesn't say which one. However, we do know the location."

"Whe-"

"-If I may ma'am, but I've known Dylan since he was left under my care, and I can promise one thing. Dylan didn't write this. His cadets were taken at a younger age meaning Dylan can't spell, or write period."

"Are you sure Sergeant?" Margaret asks.

"Positive. None of those cadets have even been enrolled in school. I believe that one of the Insurrectionists involved may have used this as an attempt to frame him." Mèndez insists.

"I see. That doesn't however ignore the fact that your cadet gained intelligence about this." She began, sitting upright in her seat, she continued, "I will deploy ODSTs to investigate, and if possible retrieve them."

Both men nod in agreement.

The Warehouse

"I have an idea. Follow my lead" Sylvia nudges me excitedly.

She waves eagerly at us to follow. Sylvia takes us to the front of the land area thing. Like before we reach the actual building. We take cover behind a dumpster, and we crawl under a fence to get to the building. Sylvia grabs someone who was walking around the building. She wraps her arms around his neck then drags him to the ground for a sleep hold. Proudly she faces us, and crosses her arms.

"I learned it a while back. I'm starting to get really good a close quarters combat" she brags. I shake my head then we disarm him.

"You can have the fighting, but me? I wish that I could fly a big ship. Bigger than a pelican, and a Hornet. Déjà told us that there are ones that can hold many pelicans" Eddie insists. Next we drag him out of sight, but I leave Sylvia to "putting him down" if you know what I mean. Sometimes I used to think she was crazy.

He only has two weapons, and Eddie didn't want one, so I got the short straw. Just like we did at the mall years ago we climb a ladder to the ceiling. I lay down to stare inside through a glass ceiling part. Cupping my hands to block part of the sun I can see two floors below, but not the captain.

Must be in a room somewhere.

"Okay. We need to search every room. Shoot to kill, but only if you can't sneak pass them" I tell them.

Part of me wants revenge against Kesha for lying except the other part thinks that it's not reasonable enough. Revenge is only good in the moment because that anger, and hate dies out. You're left with nothing because it doesn't make any difference, and that person is still gone forever. There's just one less person in the universe.

Below us are beams that stretch across the ceiling, and there are bars that connect a walkway to the support beams. We use these to climb down to the walkway. There are guards walking around, but not many in order to decrease suspicion from the outside. I recognize maybe one, or two of them.

We lay down on the floor to hide, and I crawl across the walkway to the other side then remain still. The more people we kill the more weapons, and ammo we have.

The closer we are to victory.

I crawl slower as I near a corner, and I creep behind a pole. Waiting I curl my knees to seem smaller. Patiently I watch the guard make his rounds, but I can see the light blazing from his cigarette.

It gives me a hint on which direction he's facing. Bad move.

I make a break for him, and leap onto his back before covering his mouth. Using a small size as an advantage I kick the grenades off his waist.

After that I climb over his shoulder to throw the rifle to the floor, and then the knife. I grab the knife to plunge it into his collar.

Stabbing twice I freeze when he falls to the floor.

Is he? Did I just?

Yes. Dylan, he is dead. You killed someone.

Wow. I didn't know I could. What do I do now?

In shock I sit on my feet. Rubbing my fingers together I can feel the warm blood. Curiously I smell it.

Does all blood smell like that?

Hello?

Anyone there?

Where did you go?

I didn't get an answer then a I realize something I haven't noticed before. I've been talking to someone inside of my head.

Part of me begins to wonder if I've gone insane. This... voice has been here since I got attacked by the mean guard.

I think it's been guiding me.

Partly

Correct?

In a way. I, I am a friend, but I carry no name.

Unsure how to respond I bite my mouth until I taste blood.

I am here because I was needed, but no worries. I hardly mean harm.

Hardly! I can't sleep because of you! I wake up covered in sweat because of you, and I get humiliated because of you!

I grow angry then shake my head.

Focus Dylan. The Captain still needs rescuing.

Why should I trust you?

I have helped before, and besides I'm not going anywhere.

Sighing in defeat I get up to check on my teamates. Thankfully they were occupied on the other side to see my "issue."

We regroup with the weapons, and ambush the guards who tried to come into this room. We take his gear too.

The guards are wearing some sort of bullet protection. No reason to be vulnerable. That, and they have ammo too.

We move out of the big room into the halls. Stopping at every room we kill the guards, and search for the Captain.

"Are you sure he's here?" I ask Kaleb who nods.

By no we've been discovered, and guards surround both ends of the hall. Firing we force them to take cover, and when they think they're clear we shoot them.

Searching we move around the warehouse until we find their command post. We wait outside for a moment to make sure that we don't get caught.

I open the door with a the panel on the side of the door, and we surprise the men inside. We found him.

We found the Captain.

I motion to my teamates to spread out. I grip the assualt rifle then aim it at someone. Not one move buddy.

No one says anything at first, and I decided to pick up the pace.

"Him. Now." I snap fiercely staring at the man. Some of the other people look at each other unsure of the situation.

I can sense the uncertainty. I remember that Sergeant Alex said that a soldier should be firm, and precise. They should be dedicated, but observant.

Seeing as he didn't move I grab the barrel of the rifle to swing it as hard as I could. Being a kid I couldn't do too much damage.

Well enough that there was a mark.

"Alright, alright!" He yells then moves toward the man sitting on the floor. The Captain is untied, and I let Eddie escort him out. Unfinished I can feel the anger boiling up.

"A message for Kesha" I began, then shoot the guy in the back of his head, "I hate being stabbed in the back."

We shoot the rest of them.

A shame. I wanted her to show her face.

We joined Eddie then left the warehouse with little resistance. He seems stunned, and bruised, but otherwise okay. Leaving the weapons, we begin the trip back to the ONI tower.

When we made it Marines were waiting for us, and hours later we were on a pelican back to the base.

The rest of the day was much like hell week, but I had the support of my friends. It didn't go bad really because John was nicer to me.

In the years to come we learned that this was only the begining because training was coming to an end.

It was like one morning we woke up to find John, and his spartans missing. There was no more bootcamp because for the next couple of years they prepared us for the trip.

Mèndez wouldn't tell us anything except that we'll be fighting a different battle. I wish I didn't find out. We heard about it. About the death, and wounded.

Fourty-two, and twelve.

Out of sevendy-five.

Augmentations.

When we found out Déjà tried to tell us that we would be okay. She said that they were better now. That we would be better, and stronger, and faster.

No.

How could they do this?! How do you murder so mamy, and walk through the base like the world is the same place?

"What will happen to us?" I whine as we wait. They've locked us in here until we are to be transported. I panic, and start to pace.

Some of my cadets argue, but I won't stop them. Let them fight while they live to. We've been in here about an hour before Mathew loses control.

I watch him flip beds over, and pillows begin to scatter the floor. My cadets turn the room upside down while I do nothing.

I don't want to speak. I don't even want to lay down. We're tools for them. Not people. No one can be trusted because everyone I'e met has used me, beaten me down, and hurt me.

No one can touch me anymore..I won't allow it. I don't want pain. I'm tired. I just- I just want to disappear. Is that what we are to everyone?!

It would seem so.

I grab my head, and scream except nothing escapes me. I fall in defeat to the floor, and just lay there. I sob curling tighter, and tighter until I can't anymore.

I dig my nails into my skin then rub my eyes with my knees. Weakness takes over, and I let it. Too tired to fight anymore.

I've lost myself.

I guess that's what brings a team together. Weakness because as a team you see everyone at their worst, and if you were really on their side then you accept it.

You don't try to change them because it's hard. Wounds don't heal in a day, but they can be made in one.

I bite my arm.

Go away from me.

I can see something shrouded in nothing. Something is hiding. Something is creeping up.

I am just Creature. I am friend.

No. No more. People are evil.

I know, but I'm not a people. I am you. I am here inside your mind. I can't make it go away, but I can make it better.

I trace the tiles on the floor. I'm fighting a battle Sergeant. I don't want another one. I lift my head to hear silence as some of the cadets are spread around the room.

Anna, and Sophie are sleeping now. Mathew is facing a wall, and Kaleb sits on a pillow. Sylvia, and Eddie are together with Ian between them. Hailey, Tiffany, and Destiny are talking.

Creature?

I wait for an answer then ask again for him.

Yes?

Please don't leave me. Don't go.

It takes about another hour before Sergeant opens the door.

"Get up."

Eyes focus on me, and I swallow unsure.

Creature? What do I do?

Fight the pain.

I remain laying on the floor, and shake my head.

"No" I whisper.

Sergeant nods.

"Okay."

He uses a com to call for backup I assume then orders us again.

I refuse again.

Climbing to my feet I face him.

**Hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for having patience while I rewrote my book.**


	9. Augmentations

Sergeant steps in with the rest of the trainers in tow. He sends a warning to us, but I hiss. The group comes forward, but instead of going straight for us they circle around to the back of the room.

I jump over the bed then brush against Anna. Catching our exit wide open I direct Eddie first before going myself. Leaving the room I spot Marines on one end of the hall.

I turn to run the other way, but pause long enough to wait for the rest of them.

I hate being alone. It scares me. I can't leave them.

I quickly discovered that they were herding us. Like animals. Instead of live rounds the soldiers are equipped with paintball rounds.

It confused me on why they herded us outside, but I figured out that they wanted us in the barracks.

A cage.

I halt abruptly about halfway. Some of the Marines came outside to close off the woods.

I imagine the woods years ago when the Innies wanted to run. Then if we were last they beat us, and I begin to panic again.

No! No more touching me! No more! Leave me alone.

I watch Sergeant Mèndez follow us outside of the base. He's angry, and his face is as red as a raw steak.

Without stopping Sergeant whistles pointing to the barracks. Fear takes over, and I hesitate. Tiffany pulls me along.

"Come on Dylan" she says.

Once inside the Sergeants round us up. They make us run laps longer than we've ever done before except this time they're more forceful.

They use the baton more often, and seem more aggressive.

"I know you aren't tired keep moving!"

They won't allow us to rest.

In a panic I tried to jump over one of them, but couldn't get high enough. I ended up knocking one over. I roll to my feet, and the momentum causes me to roll a second time.

"Get up Dylan! You're not tired!" Mèndez yells in my ear. He grabs me by the collar to yank me up. I don't take a step before collapsing.

Until everyone is down the Sergeants harrass us.

Instead of taking us they let us rest for half an hour then do it again.

By this hour we were supposed to be in bed. I was worried because Creature isn't talking to me at the moment. He might be mad.

We had to form up agterwards, but they didn't say anything. Not a word. It concerns me because Mèndez isn't one for silence.

It was utter silence, and the barracks became empty. I was waiting for something, and I'm not sure what it was.

Yelling, anger, or news. Just something as if I expected it. Really I shouldn't have, but I was worried.

I look to the door, but out of the corner of my eye I see Mèndez. He's watching, just watching. I face the other way seeing the same thing.

Growing restless I begin to wonder.

Are they waiting for a pelican? Is it going to bring us elsewhere. Where are they going to augment us?

I turn again to see no change, but if there was a pelican wouldn't Sergeant ask for an ETA? Turning back I pause to notice something.

Kaleb is asleep. Eddie is asleep. Ian is almost asleep.

They shouldn't be alseep in formation.

Unless...

I feel a little relieved to hear Creature speak. It reminds me that I'm not alone in my head. When I think about things too much I feel down, and my energy just dies.

I made up something in my head that I want to tell you. The time when I was in the Infirmary I learned about cells.

I learned that there are millions of them inside of each human. The reason this is special is because all of those cells only care about their human. There are a million tiny frisbees that only car about me.

Unless what?

Creature demands, and pushes away my thoughts.

Think about it

I do fall asleep soon enough.

I don't know what happened while I slept, but I'm pretty sure I can guess. They got us in our sleep. They must have knocked us out while we slept, and transported us elsewhere.

We got augmented. I hated it, but I can say what they did. I can tell you how it felt.

I felt like I woke up, and found myself outside. Lying in the grass I get up, and smile a little. I feel like I could stay here forever, like I want to put my sleep on hold.

I'm in the place that I am safe.

In my dream there's the wind blowing softly causing the blades of grass to sway, so I brush my hands against them. It all feels real, and I rip the very tip of a leaf.

I can hear water splashing, and follow it. The noises all sound familiar then I turn in circles. The water, the sand, the grass. I remember it all.

A female voice beckons, and I pause. I begin to cry, and ache. I've been searching every night for the voice. I've tried, and tried to get closer before it just escapes me.

What is that? No who is that?

I can't remember. I'm not sure, but we've met her before.

I know

I run to the water then touch the sand. It feels like I remember it, so I get up to walk along the water.

I run to follow the female voice almost desperate. The voice I've been searching for get farther, and farther away. I reach out in a panic.

Creature! Stop it!

I stumble in the sand then scream. I just scream until I can't anymore. I feel like I tripped, but it's like my bones are breaking. Not just my legs; All of them.

Creature!

I can feel the pain, and hear his cries. I don't like to see him like this. My friend is in pain.

I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!

I scream hoping that it would be okay, that it would go away. I try to find him. The voice echoes in my head.

No please! Don't go!

I open my eyes to find the beach is gone, and replaced by darkness. Creature is angry now, and he paces. Suddenly I feel like my arms, and legs are torn off.

They get put back on then taken again.

I curl into a ball hoping the pain would go away. Creature is angry at something, but he won't talk to me. This pain doesn't usually happen in my dreams.

Instead they get blurry, and I pray that the lady finds what she's looking for except each time she returns. I wish I knew what she was calling for.

When I try to cry I can see blood instead of tears, so I close my eyes tightly, but it doesn't stop the burning.

The pain switches to my back, and my eyes start to feel better.

The problem is that by now I would have waken up. Creature is angry because of that. He can't seem wake me.

I can see the outline of a person above me, and I don't know whether to be concerned, or scared.

I open my eyes to see a light above me. Not sure where I am I throw myself onto the floor. My tears mix with the same blood from my sleep.

My hands are trembling, and I turn them to see small black scars. I try to rest, but Creature won't allow it.

No sleep

I'm tired

No

I look around the room. It's bleak with UNSC printed. There are metal tables lining the wall. The others must have been on them.

I lay on my side to locate the door, but i can't get up. I'm too tired, so J just lay my head on the corner of the table.

I sit up again when I can hear something. No someone coming closer. I still struggle to sit all the way up, but don't feel as weak.

To my surprise Mèndez enters, and moves closer. I can read his expression, but I curl a little tighter.

I haven't forgotten what you did to us

"About time you got up" he says tossing a bottle to me. Like a snap of one's fingers I duck down, and I remain silent. I don't remember being this fast.

"I'm only giving this to you once, and after that you have to get it yourself. Take one every meal." He adds setting an MRE on the edge of the table.

Sitting on top is a medicine container filled with small white capsules. I look at it then back up at him, but he was already leaving.

I didn't eat the food right away. I didn't want to. Didn't want it either. I was just being paranoid. When Sergeant brought the food I thought that he was trying to slip me something.

Creature told me that. Said the medicine would make me sick. After what Sergeant did to us I don't want anything from him.

After a period of sleeling, and waking up I look at the food again. I'm tempted. I decide to take a closer look at the container.

There aren't any words on it, or the cap. I glance sideways to see the water bottle.

Can I have that?

Creature moves around to get a better look.

It looks like regular water. I'd smell it first

I crawl over to it then roll it back to where I had been laying. I look at the medicine one more time then grab it.

I try to take the cap off, but crush it instead.

Strange

It must be the augmentations Déjà talked about

Yeah I am faster than I remember

It'll take some getting used to

I pick up the spilled capsules, and put them back into the container. I smell the pills to find a rubbery scent.

Concerned I grab the bottle.

Will this break too?

Probably. Try bitting the cap instead

I curl my hands to keep it from falling over, and I bend the cap on one side then pull it off. I hold the bottle with my teeth to drink. With a little pressure on the sides I'm successful.

I take another drink, but include a pill. I eat the MRE.

Almost six hours after I've woken up, and I'm not quite strong enough to move around. Kaleb came to see me, and he filled me in.

"You've been out for two days, and the nurses didn't know if you would make it. Everyone else is awake."

"And well?" I question.

Kaleb nods sitting down beside me. He sits quietly for a moment, and stares at the floor.

"Everyone is worried about you. Mèndez is gone too, but I did speak to him" he says.

I remain quiet unsure how to respond. I hate him anyways.

"Um Sylvia was able to learn some things from him. She said ONI wants cheaper Spartans, so our augmentations were exactly like the IIs, and at the end they included drugs too."

I looked at him for more information because I was curious to learn. I motion for Kaleb to continue.

"The drugs in furture years would replace the surgery" he says.

"So was ours half, and half?"

Kaleb shook his head, "no they wanted to see if they worked. We got all of the surgical, and then they waited an hour for our bodies to relax then gave us the drugs"

I grab his shoulder then Kaleb gets up. He puts his arm around mine to give support. I lean entirely on him when I start to tremble.

We take a couple steps before switching to a slow walk. Kaleb is patient enough to wait on me to regain energy.

He takes away from the room where I discover that we're in space. Seeing Reach for the first time causes me to pause.

I hate heights. Hate them with a passion, but this is crazy. I'm pretty sure it was the first time that I've seen a planet. Déjà told us that Reach is a UNSC Stronghold.

Kind of like a fortress.

Kaleb pulls me away from the window, and we keep walking. He takes me into the mess hall where the others are eating.

We spend about three weeks recovering, but then the Sergeants returned. Well very few of them. Alexander, and Spencer didn't. Mèndez did. I don't know the other two.

He said he has one last training session for us. They take us back down to Reach, and to Titanium mine. Sergeant says that ONI wants to observe our abilities.

Must be for the "improved" augmentations

Perhaps, and they want to observe to ensure nothing jas gone wrong

Probably

When we arrive Mèndez is wearing some sort of power armor, but he's not alone. There are two people is black armor with ONI printed on a shoulder.

ONI personnel?

Agents probably

Dylan, I suppose they're observing, but then why is Sergeant back?

Maybe because we might not listen to them

Creature goes quiet again as we exit the pelicans. There are several ODST standing around, and they don't seem happy to see us.

"What's with the ODST?" I ask Sophie.

She shrugs, "I heard that John killed two, and injured another after they jumped him."

"I'm surprised."

Sergeant stops at the entrance, and motions to go ahead. We run into the caves. Splitting up at an intersection I go up then follow the tunnel.

In a bigger area I find several targets, and a crate with weapons. Standing next to the targets is one of the ONI people.

I grab the first weapon I can find, reload it, and fire at the targets. I drop the weapon then move on. Running some more I jump over obstacles placed along the trail.

I run pass a cadet then round a corner. We basically run circles around the caves, and occasionally fight, or shoot. Halfway through Eddie started a game of tag.

It was fun. I felt like a kid again because at the end we were laughing, and joking around. Everyone was dusty, and sweating.

At the end the ONI people wanted to take a picture.It's going to be added to the file of my platoon as whole.

The beat part was that we found the water system, and it was cool. I remember slashing around in it then I rolled around. We ran the caves again, but soaked.

The ONI people would send the recorded data to the head of ONI. I think Kaleb said that she, and a team of scientists would observe, and try to adjust the augmentations.

I'm not sure how that would help, but it's whatever.

Sergeant let us have our fun because the real missions would begin, and he said there will be casualties.

A/n. Remember to favorite, review, and follow!


	10. Battlegrounds

"Dylan."

I wake up to see Mèndez standing there. The cadets are awake as well, and at attention. Mèndez tells us to follow him.

I almost jump off the bed. He orders us to head to the Armory.

"Double time. I'll be right back."

I start running.

What do you think it could be?

I shake my head in response.

We reach the Armory, and I slip inside before the door can open fully. We gather closely together, and wait for Sergeant to return.

He arrives with a datapad then directs us to a door. Inside there is another room with two machines, and several people in white.

Mèndez tells us that we'll have to be ready. He begins to explain about the big picture. About the human-Covernant war.

That's what we have been training for. That's where John's cadets went. To war. He says we have to prepare ourselves because the enemy will always kill of sight.

He says we have to suit up first. I knew for a fact that I didn't want to go first. Mathew did, so I waved him on.

By all means

The people gave us some sort of suit, and told us the change in a smaller room. Changing at once isn't unusual, so no worries there.

The suits kind of stick to your skin, and feel like rubber. It's tight too. I feel vunerable, and exposed.

We return to the techs.

The machines have two clamps at the base, and hooks at the top. Like for grabbing stuff. I'm assuming the clamps lock around your feet.

Sergeant shook his head as Mathew offered to go first.

"Dylan you're a commander, so your armor is slightly different. It's by rank. 138, and 080 are in charge of Tango, and Kilo" he explains.

I mentally goan, and they direct me around the back. As I expected the clamps lock around my feet. There are two claws on the side for my hands.

From the top there is a chest piece, and a back piece thing. Itxs not a good decription, but whatever. The armor kind of sticks to the suit I'm wearing.

There at pieces for my legs, and even a helmet. The clamps have attached smaller pieces to my feet.

They release my feet, and I walk around a little examining the armor. It's mostly black with some grey, and two distinctive yellow stripes.

There's also an emblem symbol thing. A snake wrapped around a wolf head.

Mathew, and Sylvia have very similar with mostly black, and little grey. They have one distinctive stripe.

Kilo has a red emblem in the shape of a snake. Sylvia has a red stripe, and the emblem. Mathew has the purple wolf. Stands for Tango. Mine has both colors.

The rest of the cadets. Well Spartans now have either a red snake, or a purple wolf. The tech says that a number can be added to signify position.

Whatever that means.

"Chief Petty officer." I hear, and turn to face Mèndez. He motions to me. He's sitting on a crate with a datapad in his hand.

That's a rank I think

An officer one Dylan

I stop in front of him. Sergeant stands up then hands me the datapad. I'm not sure if I should thank him, or ask why.

"I won't have time to teach you what you're going to face, but I will give you this. It has information about the Covenant, and the multitude of species within it."

I turn of the screen to find a single file on the center. Tapping it I can see a list with names that I can't pronounce. Good thing though is that there are smaller names.

"I highly suggest that all of your Spartans have access to this info. Once you have been suited out there for weapons then make your way to the bay." He began then put his hands behind his back before continuing.

"There are two pelicans waiting to take you aboard a small cruiser. It's called the Tempest. After that I'm not sure." He ended.

I give a nod.

He seems quiet. More than usual.

"Is something bothering you sir?" I ask.

He says nothing.

"In a sense."

I look up waiting for more.

"It's the worst part about being a Drill Sergeant. No matter how much you train them, nothing will prevent death" he says.

I look down then back up. I heard about the loss of Sam, and it saddens me. I liked him.

"I understand sir. But you told John that was a difference between spending lives, and wasting them. In my opinion augmentations was a waste of them" I say turning to walk away.

I pause, "I guess it's a leap of faith because time is insignificant when death doesn't care how strong you are."

I stand close to them, and wait for the last couple to finish. We walk around a little to adjust, and get used to the new weight.

I take one last look at Mèndez, and he's watching me. I can tell he's thinking about what I said. I don't remember where I heard it, but I feel like it was important.

I try to remember quotes the most because they wouldn't be written with a reason.

I leave the room, and enter the main part of the armory. Finding a pistol, and a battle rifle I find a small holster of my waist for the pistol.

There is also a spot for two grenades, and one for a knife on my shoulder. The armory is silent except for the small clicks of weapons.

I found a slot on my back for other items, so that's where I put the datapad. I wait patiently with the BR in my hand.

"There's a magnet on your back for that."

I hear the Gunny who is stacking magazines. I test his words, and sure enough there is. It makes room for a second weapon too.

Not sure what else to grab I just grab an assualt rifle. Checking to ensure I have enough rounds I walk around to check the others.

Quietly we leave, and make our way to the bay like Sergeant said. We board the pelicans to leave the UNSC Hopeful.

Once aboard the Tempest several more techs introduce us to cryo. Apparently it will become a standard. Basically sleeping until someone wakes you up.

Weapons are stored nearby, but not in the tubes themselves.

I'm not ready. I don't want to be.

We're going to the front lines of Harvest. From what I've heard humans are winning, but with heavy casualties.

That's where we come in.

We have to push the enemy back.

It will be four months of slipspace before we arrive.

There worst part was that from the angle of the Tempest I got a look at all of the cryo tubes. The ones that store the lost cadets. I think there were fourty-five that died.

Cryo was cold, and I'm glad to be out of the tube again as the tech run through tests to make sure we didn't die. Or get "freezer burn."

How do you get burned from freezing?

Creature shrugs, and lays down

He seems impaitent.

Anyways back to the story.

We get out weapons back, and that means another trip to the armory. The Gunny there is a dark female. She seems nice.

I realize what Sergeant meant by numbers. I can't tell who's who in the nine different sets of matching armor.

Fantastic.

Actually I do know their service numbers, so I guess that's a step up. It'll be fine I hope.

"Why do you seem so happy Chief?" Eddie asks me.

"Trying to lighten my mood before we all painfully die" I respond.

Silence.

"I was kidding. I'm just trying to keep it off my mind." I add.

We do final preparations while we wait for the pelican. I can't really read, so I hand the datapad to Destiny to read to us.

There are seven species all together, but Harvest is fighting mainly five. Brute, Elites, Grunts, Jackals, and Hunters.

She goes over each species, in detail, to provide combat advice.

Brutes are difficult to kill, but they're aggressive. Brute is a name given because they have a lot of strength. They also like hammers.

Elites are a problem too. They're honorable, and won't back from a fight. They carry swords to duel with.

Grunts, and Jackals are usually cannon fodder, but Grunts are known to be suicidal. Jackals carry a shield, and can be snipers.

Also cannibals which is kinda creepy.

Hunters are probably the worst in my opinion because they always travel in pairs. They're heavy armor, but it's best to kill them from the back.

While avoiding a huge shield, and a plasma cannon.

Fun.

"Spartans report to bay two." A voice sounds, and I sigh. Destiny hands me the datapad back.

My mood dies instantly. I want to remember all of their faces, and how long we've been together.

The walk to the bay seems endless, and I didn't want to leave the ship. Everyone just expects us to.

We load up into the pelican, and I lay back trying to calm down. I wonder if John felt scared when he went to destroy the Covenant ship.

I start to feel tired as the ship picks up speed. Staring at my feet it feels like hours before we get down to the surface.

The pelican begins to shake, and rattle. I find something to grab onto. The bird starts to swerve then jolt still.

"Move, move move!" The pilot yells backwards, and I stumble trying to jump out. Landing on my back I quickly get up.

Bad choice.

Plasma fires all around us, and I jump behind cover. To help my comrades I fire back at the enemy. I look around for friendly tags, and I can see the blockade.

It's made of warthogs, and scrap metal.

The pelican disappears up into the sky. I switch to my battle rifle to target the bigger aliens, and to make more precise shots. I can breathe easier with help from the others.

Ducking back down I reload then growl at myself.

Wrong weapon ammo. Left side is battle rifle.

Frustrated it takes me a little longer than I wanted to. I grab a grenade off my belt, pull the pin, then throw it as far as I could.

Elites are difficult to hit because they move around a lot.

"Push them back!" I shout jumping from behind cover. I switch to the AR, and spread my fire to multiple targets.

We advance out of cover, and pump lead into them. The worst part is when they throw grenades at us, but the up side is that since they glow you can dodge them.

Plasma grenades are sticky, so don't bother trying to catch one. A counter against them is to aim at the hands until they drop it before they throw it of course.

The moment we get breathing room we make a break for the blockade It was a couple meter sprint. It felt strange because usually we don't run, and get shot at.

I take a big leap over the wall then roll before I lost my balance. A line was dug on the inside, so that snipers could find holes in the wall to shoot.

I look over my shoulder to see the large figure of an elite approaching. I turn around, and use one of the holes.

When we move further back behind the blockade I can see a group of tents. The medical tent is pretty obvious with a red cross.

As we walk around I can feel a lot of eyes on me. Most of the Marines are staring at us, and I'm not sure why.

"Chief Petty Officer?" I hear as a guy steps through the group.

Must be the officer in charge

No handshakes

Why? He wouldn't try to do anything to me

No room for friendships. We have a job to do

Right

I can tell he's an older guy with small strips of grey in his hair.

"Sergeant Adams. When I called for reinforcements I didn't expect Spartans, but we're happy to have you." He explains.

I walk beside him into the biggest tent. There are two other people inside. Both women, but one has darker skin.

I can't remember what her rank was called, but it was below Sergeant.

Wasn't private either.

The tent is nicknamed "War Room," and there are holograms of the area on a datapad. A second has troop locations. A third one is for communication, and one for giving orders I think.

Didn't get a good look at it.

"We've been stuck here for the past couple weeks. With the enemy coming from the North. According to intelligence they habe a large base two, and a half miles from here."

He says bringing up the area on the map. The base has an advantage from one side where it's clear with no cover.

The rest of it is surrounded by a small mountain range.

The range would be a good place to set up snipers, and do a little scouting. If I can just find out where they have their troops then we could possibly ambush them.

Someone would have to scout.

I relay my thinking to Sgt. Adams, and he doesn't reply. I can take a good guess on what he's thinking.

"I advise that until we have a firm plan of attack that you allow your men to rest." I suggest to him.


	11. Harvest

Hailey, and Tiff head out once it gets dark.

To pass the time I do more reading on the Covenent, or I try to.

I've never really learned from anyone. Kesha never taught me because she said I wouldn't need to. I'm pretty sure that Sergeant expected us to know.

Reading comes with writing.

"106, come here" I call over the com. She appears from the woods, and plops down next to me. She's not taller than she was for some reason.

"We're gathered over there" she says pointing to where she came from. I reply with a shrug.

"Any word on Hailey, and Tiff?" She questions, and I shake my head finishing my report. I hand it to her to read over then make corrections on my spelling.

"No, but I told them to explore all of the details. Hailey said she's write me notes, and areas of interest" I explain.

She hands the datapad back to me, and Destiny drags me to my feet. With a grumble I follow her to where they're gathered.

"You need to socialize with everyone" she says.

"Where's Ian?" I ask.

"With the medics. He's got an interest in medical stuff. Says it's cool to be able to save someone's life. Wants to learn something I guess" Kaleb explains playing with his rifle.

"I mean we might need a doctor sooner, or later." I reply.

He just shrugs, and we sit around some more. Anna arrives waving something in her hand.

"It's a deck of cards. I learned how to play from watching the marines" she says sitting down, and I scoot closer.

She says that they taught her how to play one called war. Anna gave seven cards to me, Mathew, Eddie, and herself.

Then what we're supposed to do is put down a random card, and the person with the highest gets them all. Losing all your cards mean you've lost.

We play a few games before the girls return.

Now we can finally do something.

Hailey hands me back the data pad, and I give it back to Destiny. She reads it to tell me what they found then I walk towards the war-tent.

Sgt. Adam is still standing over the holograms when I step in.

"What's the best way to get around?" he questions then looks at me.

"Wrong person. Sorry."

I just shrug then take a look at the map where the base is.

"They aren't expecting an attack, and the front of the base is guarded with minamal troops. Mostly grunts. There is a Wraith on it's way, so I suggest we prepare."

I stay quiet long enough for him to spread the word. However, the Sgt. doesn't let me speak.

" Hope you don't mind, but you Spartans are much more advanced when it comes to stealth, so I want you to cut off the supply of troops. I'd spare men, but otherwise we'll be overunned." he says.

Not sure if I should be worried, or offended I just nod. In one sense he's right, but at the same time the Marines have more combat experience.

"We'll leave immediately." I say before exiting the tent. I make my way back to the group, but Covenant troops crossing through the forest forcing us to delay our exit.

Marines yell warnings, and I race to the barrier.

I flick a red acknowledgement light over the com to warn them.

After a while the Wraith fires the first plasma rounds, and we scramble for cover. I can hear the humming sound as it moves from left to right.

"Destiny, Wraith." I order over the com.

"Heavy vehicle. Plasma motar rounds. Slow, but can boost. You can either break through the hull under the gun, or destroy it from behind. Two occupants, one driver, and one gunner. Killing the gunner makes life easier" she explains.

"Kaleb, get on that. Mathew you're going for the driver. Anna you distract it. The rest of us will deal with the escort." I explain.

Using my assault rifle I stand up enough to fire at the Jackals. They duck behind their shields, and I throw a grenade to finish them off.

I switch to my BR to focus on the elites. Keeping an eye out for my teammates I reload then continue firing. Dropping down I grab my knife.

Putting my battle rifle on my back I vault over the barricade.

Rushing over to the first elite I duck to avoid its sword, and swing the knife frantically. Unable to land a blow I charge forward to tackle the elite then aim for his neck.

Once I ensure he was dead I find two blue spheres on his waist. Grabbing them I figure out they're similar to my grenades.

Must be alien grenades.

With one in each hand I throw them at incoming elites. As I suspect they duck away before they explode.

Curiously I seize the sword from the dead elite, and ignite it.

Deep down inside of me I grin like a child.

Aw yes! I'm keeping this thing!

Stepping over the dead one I take a stance, and wait for them to come closer. I move forward, and plunge the sword into the chest of the first one.

Before the first one falls over the second one opens fire. With no other choice I use the body as cover. I drop the elite, and dash forward swinging the blade as a I move.

I cut the elite down, and glance to the wraith to see Mathew punching the vehicle's hull until it breaks. What I'm assuming is a swift death he jumps back into the ground.

After it explodes I signal my team.

It's time for us to move.

Gathering the teams we follow the same route that Hailey, and Tiff took to reach the base. We have to strike before they regroup.

Two, and a half miles isn't hardly enough to make me tired anymore. The problem is that I needed the time to formulate a plan of attack.

I did keep the frontal attack part because they checked the base. We just have to deal with turrets, and grenades should do the trick.

Taking cover around the front of the base, and I drop to a crouch. We remain low to get into position.

"On my command. Kilo left turret, and Tango right then we storm the base. No prisoners" I tell them over the com.

Laying on my stomach now I wait for patrols to pass by then move out of sight. It will buy us some time. With my fist raised I motion forward.

Moving behind Tango I cover the rear as they take down the turrent. With the same swift motion we cross the distance to reach the entrance.

Sylvia brings Kilo, and we ambush Grunts on their way outside. The base has two levels with what is called grav lifts to the second floor.

We push through Covenant troops with superior firepower. It was as I predicted they weren't expecting an attack.

"Boss what if we tried pulling info from the control room?" Anna suggested shooting down more Grunts. I just twitch my head towards her, and she seems to get the point.

Anna takes off, and Hailey follows her. I motion for the others to continue. We need to clear out the base, and figure out how to destroy it.

"Looking for something explosive" I tell them. The problem is that the base doesn't have much to offer. It has mostly troops with the exception of the couple vehicles.

They won't create a big enough explosion to take out the entire thing.

"I think there's a jammer boss. Can't get through to Adams for the firepower" Eddie reports with frustration throwing something purple to the floor.

"What if we took everything we could find into the center of the base, and blow it up with grenades?" Mathew suggests using hand gestures as effects.

"A pile of junk, and grenades won't be effective enough to destroy an advanced base that probably had shielding at one point" Destiny snorts putting her hands on her hips.

'The ship has to have a power room somewhere'

'It's a base Dylan'

'Knew that Creature'

I walk off checking all the rooms we pass through, and in anger punched a door.

Nothing. Why is there nothing? It doesn't make sense.

The radio buzzes, and I smack the side of my helmet.

"Boss got something" Anna calls.

Wait

"Destiny why is it that we can hear them just fine in here, but not outside?" I question her. Destiny looks upset now, "I can read Dylan that doesn't make me a genius."

I'm taken back honestly. Usually no one raises their voice against me.

What are you going to do about it?

Nothing.

Shame. You allow disrespect within your platoon.

Shut up

Whatever

"You quit with that shit, and find out what Anna found?" I snap at her. With nothing better to do I trail behind her.

Anna is busy messing at a consol when we arrive.

"We couldn't destroy the base because we've been looking in the wrong place. The zone is rugged, and unstable sometimes. Weird, anways the base has an external power source." she began waving her hands around.

Anna seems excited...

About alien tech.

"English?" I pressure.

"If we would have crossed the mountain range then we would have discovered the cable. That's why the base isn't as guarded as the back. It's like you said Dylan. They really weren't expecting an attack, and we might still have the element of surprise" she finishes perking up.

What makes her so happy?

Not sure, but she made better progress than we did.

"We'll follow the line, and destroy the source. Let's move" I order eager to get going. Retracing steps we follow back to the outside, and follow the black cable.

With stealth we slowly creep through the woods.

So far, so good.

With a sense of urgency I pick up the pace. The slope forces me to put away my rifle, and use my hands to climb. The slope rises, and we cut into a trail.

Waiting a look around, and check my radar. It's clear for now.

"Wraith!"

I duck down as the giant plasma ball explodes in the trees. Welding my battle rifle I open fire. I growl as my shields deplete, and my skin starts to burn. Moving constantly to avoid fire from the plasma turret I unleash my last grenade.

It's ineffective to the armor of the Wraith.

Every one is scattered around, and the Wraith is firing plasma balls at us. They can do serious damage even to our shields.

I'm not sure who did it, but the gunner was shot in the head.

I circle around the the back of the Wraith.

"Hey off. My turn."

Mathew shook his head, "I am Mathew. The Wraith Destroyer."

Laughing a give him a playful wack before he destroys the Wraith. After he gets off I take a handful of stones, and chuck them at him.

"Shithead" he curses kicking dirt at me. With the intention of getting the last laugh I threw dirt at him. We mess around for a minute or so.

"As tempting as it might be to see you two act like fools we have something to finish" Tiffany says with her hands of her hips.

"Right" I agree with a sigh.

Idiot. You're a Spartan, and you were distracted by child's play.

Ignoring Creature we keep moving. The distraction was refreshing actually. It helped get away from the fear of death.

On the other hand Creature is right. By wasting time we are leaving the soldiers defenseless, and vulnerable. I mentally smack myself.

Get it together.

Moving at a running pace we follow the cable line up the ridge, and back down the other side. There is a small purple thing about the side of an ODST drop pod.

"Who wants to do the honors?" I ask turning around to face them.

"Don't you look at me I'm the Wraith Destroyer remember?"

I roll my eyes then kicked the purple thing, but it held firm. Curious I looked for a control panel of some sort, or something to gain access. The are lights, so I shoot them out. Making a big enough hole I grab a grenade of someone's waist, and pop it in there.

When it doubt, blow it out

We move back as it lights up with purple fire, or plasma. I'm not really sure.

"I don't like the whole situation it seems wrong. Old Fashioned. Covenant bases usually don't have power supplies like this, or a lack of troops." Destiny says waving around the datapad.

I'm not an expert, but I do believe her. I just don't know what to do now.

I'm stumped.

With nothing better to do we retrace our steps back to the base, and dig some more. Now that I think about it there weren't many soldiers. The base didn't seem like something for combat. I did however report back to Adams that we cleared the base. I didn't tell him about my thoughts though. Didn't think it was important.

He wanted us to return, but I lied to say we were scouting. I'm not sure if it was the right thing to do, but I didn't need other things to be concerned about.

"Check everything again. We missed something."

Walking around I went as far as to check personal rooms, the mess hall, and the armory.

"I think it's interesting that these elites eat plant-like stuff considering their teeth." Anna thought out loud. I shrugged scanning the floor.

"Boss, I think it's a research base. There aren't many vehicles here. Noticeably when we cleared it out the first time there are bodies of lower ranking species. Grunts, or Jackals. Might be a research base, but still doesn't explain the power source. I'm certain that they are looking for something, but it isn't in the country. Most of their forces are near large settlements."

Doing a little thinking I pause for a moment.

"The power source may not make a huge impact, but it could be used to deter UNSC forces. To draw our attention away from their true intentions. Is there any way to determine what they are looking for, and if they found it?" I ask.

"No boss. I don't even know when to start. I hardly know Covenant systems."

Dead End Again.

This chapter might not make sense, but I'm not just throwing words into a chapter, and publishing it. You'll understand why soon. Bear with me, and hang on. Please vote, comment, and follow.


End file.
